Love games
by wwefangirlll
Summary: Randy's the jerk who vowed never to fall in love. Roman's fighting for his life against a fatal disease. Matt is battling his demons and addictions. And Seth well he's fine. And Trish, Charlotte, Sasha and Amy are the best of friends. Their friendship is strong but is their love life with these men? Follow their very different paths of love, or lack of for that matter to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to start a new story because I was just daydreaming and came up with an idea that interested me. I still hope to finish my other two stories and update them as often as I can but am struggling with writers block so I thought maybe starting a new story will re spark my interest in writing. The story will explore the love storylines between all four of the women, Sasha, Charlotte Trish and Amy but this first chapter is mainly about one. However if you enjoy and want me to carry on it will heavily feature the other women and their respective relationship as well. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think and if you would like me to carry on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars featured in this story, and don't think I ever will lol.

* * *

On tv she was the confident one, the sexy one, the one that didn't care about other people's opinions because she knew she was the best. Granted she was sexy in real life too, but it was clear that the confidence portrayed on camera was not there in real life. Instead in real life she cared too much about what people thought of her and thought she was far from the best, not necessarily in terms of wrestling but just generally. She was insecure. Probably daddy issues or another typical reason why she was the way she was. He was used to girls like this but he never understood. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful didn't think she was, how she had achieved so much yet thought she wasn't good enough, why she craved any male attention to make her feel any form of appreciation for herself. However, these were the girls he loved to have the most. The ones that don't believe in themselves and don't know their worth, why? Because they were the easier ones. They were the ones that were too weak to stay away from him. The ones that craved the attention and affection, even though they knew it was loveless. The ones that don't realise that they deserve better than a man who only uses them for sex.

He had always thought she was sexy, she was on his sex wish list that's for sure. Although they had worked together for years he had never hit on her before, he had too big of a line of women throwing themselves at him to make time for her and when he did have a gap in his schedule where he had to make the first move on the girl, she was on again with her on-off asshole of a boyfriend. He hated the way her ex Brock Lesnar treated her, sure he knew he had small space to talk he was an asshole too, but at least he never got the girls hopes up. He always made it clear that it was just sex, that he was incapable of falling in love and that he will never be in a relationship. Whereas Brock made her think that he loved her, that he wanted her and only her. The whole company knew he couldn't keep his dick in his pants, even she did, it was common knowledge that he wasn't loyal. Not only would he cheat, he would always bail on their dates, leave her at the arena to travel back to her hotel room alone because he had left early to fuck the newest diva on the roster and just generally treat her poorly. He was just an asshole of a boyfriend. Sometimes she would gather waves of confidence after her friends talked sense into her and dump his ass but she would always jump right back into his arms when he mustered up an apology and a cheap bunch of flowers. But that was unsurprising to him, she needed a man to feel loved because she didn't love herself. She doesn't realise she deserves better than a man like that. It's only because Brock finally transferred full time to the UFC dumping her and leaving her behind that they are properly broken up.

This led to the perfect opportunity for Randy to make his move. After Raw a large bunch of the roster go out for drinks and she actually decided to come out for the first time since the breakup. She was sitting alone at the bar waiting for the bartender. It had been a couple months since they had broken up, so he didn't feel like he was fully taking advantage of her when she was in a vulnerable position. She needed someone to take her mind off things, hell she needed the attention and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"What you doing sitting all by yourself?"

She looked up surprised to see him. Randy could see the sadness in her eyes, the emptyness. If he had a heart it would hurt him to see a woman so weak but he didn't, it just made his task that much easier.

"It's my turn to get the round for our table so just waiting" she replied putting a fake confident smile on,

In her head she thought she was good at pretending to be okay, pretending that she was as confident as her character on screen, she didn't realise so many people saw through her act.

"Mind if I join you?" he said as he took a seat next to her and plastered on his famous Randy Orton smirk,

"You already are, so sure" she answered,

"So how you enjoying your night out so far?"

"Yeah it's been great and yourself?"

"Now that I'm with you I know it will be great"

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows

"Really and why is that?"

"Because I know what we will be doing in a couple of hours and I imagine it being amazing" he said cheekily matching his smirk,

Her cheeks went bright red, she couldn't hide the effect his words had on her.

"And what exactly will we be doing?"

"Come to my room when you get back to the hotel and you'll see" he winked at her while pushing a folded tissue towards her before getting up leaving her there alone again,

She grabbed the tissue and opened it up to read _Room number 304, see you soon._

"Trish you still waiting on our drinks?"

Trish quickly put the tissue in her jacket pocket and looked up to see her best friend Amy sit next to her, the seat where Randy previously was.

"Yeah, I haven't even ordered yet"

"What are you waiting for the bartender to magically provide you drinks?"

"I haven't got his attention yet, he's busy with other customers"

"Oh come on Trish why you always so shy? Here let me do it",

"Hello excuse me" Amy said as she stood up and extended her hand out to catch the bartenders attention,

"How may I help you ladies?"

"Could we please get 30 vodka shots and two bottles of red wine?" Amy requested,

"I thought I was just meant to get one round for our table, and last I checked we were a table of 8 not 30"

"Yeah but if everyone is as slow as you it will take a lifetime to get the drinks in, besides everyone is too sober, 3 or 4 shots each and wine is a good start"

"Here you go ladies" the bartender said handing them one large tray with the shots and the two bottles with a only two wine glasses,

"Guess some of us will have to drink from the bottle"

Amy bought out her card and gave it to the bartender,

"Amy it's my round!" Trish protested,

"It's fine this is Matt's card anyway" she laughed as she took the card back,

Trish laughed at her best friend and took the tray of shots while Amy took care of the wine. They both went up to their table and took a seat, handing out the drinks. On their table with them was Matt Hardy a.k.a Amy's boyfriend and his brother Jeff, Sasha and Seth who were also a couple and Roman and Charlotte another couple. Trish loved her best friends Amy, Sasha and Charlotte and she also loved their boyfriends, but she couldn't help but hate being stuck with couples all the time. Sure Jeff was on the table too but he was in a relationship with someone outside the WWE, he wasn't miserable and alone like her. The whole evening Trish couldn't stop glancing over at Randy, he was either with John and his other male friends downing pints of beer or dancing with any random girl in a short tight dress. No matter what he was doing though whenever she looked up at him he was always staring at her and every time they connected eye contact he would smile as if it was a victory and she would quickly look away.

"Babe do you want to dance?" Sasha said fluttering her eyes knowing he wouldn't say no,

"Fine" Seth moaned but took her hand to take her to the dance floor,

"Come on let's join them" Charlotte said standing up and putting her arm out for Roman to take,

Roman smiled and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but followed her to the dance floor, he knew he didn't really have much choice.

"Go on you two go as well, I know you want to" Trish insisted,

"Are you gonna be okay?" Amy asked,

"Yeah I'm with Jeff, I'll be fine" Trish reassured,

Amy and Matt went to the dance floor joining the other couples in having fun. Trish stayed with Jeff at the table, they both got more drunk together and just spoke about anything and everything. She always found it so easy to talk to Jeff and considered him a great friend. Trish looked at the dance floor to see all her friends happy, even though she was single and miserable she was so happy for her friends, she loved to see them happy. Her and Jeff were both looking now, mocking everyone's dancing but then they saw a figure come close to the table and both looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Randy man, haven't seen you all night. How are ya?" Jeff said with his strong Southern accent as he stood to hug his friend,

"I'm good just bout to head back to the hotel" he looked at Trish as he said this,

"What this early and alone? Randy Orton leaving a bar and heading to a hotel without a girl? Thought I'd never see the day" Jeff laughed slightly,

"Hey the night's not over yet, I'll have my fun tonight don't you worry about that" Randy grinned,

"How could I even think any different? Silly me" Jeff joked,

"Well I'll see you guys soon, especially you Trish" he grinned before leaving.

"What did he mean especially you?" Jeff asked confused,

"Um I don't know, I mean I normally see him when we leave the hotel because we both leave as late as we can, maybe that's what he meant" Trish gathered the first thing she could think of,

"Oh that makes sense"

A slight breath of relief came over her when she realised he bought her excuse. But why did she lie? It's not like she was actually going to go to his hotel room and see him later. Randy was making the move on her but she wasn't going to give in, why did she have to hide anything? Hell there was nothing to hide. Trish shook away the thoughts overflowing in her head.

"Anyway let's drink some more"

"Yes ma'am" Jeff agreed,

The two carried on drinking and when the others rejoined them the drinking didn't stop, Trish was now officially drunk. She wasn't completely out of it she knew what she was doing but she was drunk enough where she could do something stupid. And she knew exactly what that stupid thing was that she wanted to do and she couldn't hold it off any longer, she wanted it and she wanted it now. Trish told everyone that she was feeling tired and was heading back to the hotel, they tried to make her stay saying that it was too early but she didn't listen, she couldn't stay any longer.

Trish finally got out of her cab and entered the hotel, she stumbled to the lift trying to avoid falling and made her way to his room.

A smirk appeared on his face when he heard the knock on the door. He knew it would eventually come but he was still relieved. However he was surprised she managed to hold it off for so long, he was left waiting in the hotel room alone for almost two hours, he didn't think she would be any longer than half an hour. He finally opened the door, to see her standing there. She looked so disappointed in herself, she looked so weak and ashamed. He understood why and wasn't offended. He opened the door and stood to the side, he didn't say anything he just let her in. Trish looked up at him, reluctant to enter but finally she plucked up the nerve to enter the room closing the door behind her. She slowly turned around to face Randy, she stared into his eyes, his blue eyes had no emotion just lust. It was as if she was being undressed with his eyes, she could feel what he wanted to do to her. But he didn't.

He just stood there, not doing anything and not speaking. He just remained staring into her eyes. This made Trish uncomfortable, did he not want to do this anymore? Did he not think she was attractive enough? The fact he wasn't trying to rip her clothes off there and now like the sexual animal he was confused her, it made her feel insecure. Just like Randy intended it to. Trish unzipped her knee high boots and pulled them off, she dropped down a few inches, she now looked even more petite and delicate then she already did. She then pulled off her own jacket and threw it to the floor, trying to get his attention. But still nothing. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt until finally her red laced bra was revealed. Randy struggled to restrain himself from showing a sign of arousement, he didn't want her to realise just yet. He wanted to make her sweat, make her wait because the more she thought he didn't want her the more she would crave his attention and the more she would try to satisfy him to prove him wrong. Trish was confused as to why he wasn't doing anything. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them down bending down as she did this squeezing her large breasts with her arms until finally she was just in her bra and matching panties. Randy couldn't help himself, he bit his lip and broke eye contact so he could lower her gaze. There was no denying how incredible her body was. Trish internally smiled, yes finally I got his attention she thought. Although she saw this sign of appreciation of her body he still didn't do anything, he didn't make a move. Randy wanted her to do that and then when she finally caved in he would take control.

Trish shook her head, an overwhelming feeling of hurt came over her. Was this just a joke to him? Was he just trying to get her up here so he could tell his friends how easy it was to get her here? Was he trying to embarrass her? Trish didn't know what his intention was but it was clear he didn't want her. She fought the tears that was fighting to come up and went to grab her jacket, she wasn't going to waste anymore time embarrassing herself. Randy realised what she was doing and realised he had to change his game plan. As she bent one of her hands down to grab the jacket he grabbed her other arm pulling her up and stopping her from picking up the jacket, he spun her so that she was facing him and pushed her roughly against the wall. Trish banged her head but she didn't feel the pain, she just felt a fire inside of her.

He stared at her briefly before finally connecting his lips with hers, what she had been waiting for. He took her breath away as his tongue battled with hers, never had a kiss felt so sexually pleasing to Trish before, it was a sensation she never knew she had craved for so long. He moved his hands from her face to her waist and lifted her up allowing her legs to wrap around him. He then moved his hands to her back unclasping her bra allowing it to fall to the floor. He finally moved away from her lips allowing her to regain her breath, but that wasn't why he moved it was so he could see what he had just unveiled and it instantly made him hard at the sight of her bare breast. Randy licked his lips in awe of her body, he admired for longer than he did most women but she had the greatest body he had ever seen. He then felt them with his hands grabbing onto her breast while she took off his tshirt before finally kissing her once more. He moved away again but this time not so he could see but so he could taste, he nibbled at her nipple and then engulfed her breasts in his mouth, the touch of his tongue on her nipple made Trish feel electric, she grabbed his head pulling him closer to her chest so he had better access. The sensation caused Trish to moan slightly. The noise triggered a passion in Randy, he wanted to hear her moan even louder, to scream his name. He threw her onto the bed like she was a doll, with no care just a rough immediate action. Trish moved back placing herself in the centre of the bed waiting for him to dominate her. He walked to the end of the bed and pulled Trish by her legs so she moved closer towards him allowing him to near the distance so he could pull down her thong that was blocking him from entering her. She moved back towards the head board allowing him to crawl onto the bed in front of her, he started kissing her feet then slowly worked his way up her legs. The touch of his lips on her thighs again caused a soft moan causing Randy to want more. He went down on Trish battling her clit with his tongue, this caused a louder moan from Trish as she grabbed his head and bent her knees outwards. As his tongue pounded away at her pussy she got more and more wet and the moans got louder and louder until she finally said "Oh Randy",

The action stopped when a grin appeared on Randy's face, a look of disappointment appeared on hers. She didn't want Randy to stop, she hadn't reached the point of total satisfaction but that was the point, he was saving that for when he could enjoy it too. Randy went up on his knees about to take off his belt when he stopped. He put his arms up in the air, a weaker version of his signature stance he does in the ring, staring at her as if telling her she knows what to do. Trish crawled towards him and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and then throwing it on the floor. She unzipped his jeans zip and pulled those off too until his thigh, but as he was kneeling on the bed she couldn't get it off further. It was just an authority thing, he was in charge and he wanted her to know it. She then fell back to lay on the bed while he took the jeans off the rest of his leg followed by his boxers. He hoovered over her and laid on top of her as he kissed her once more. Trish felt his erect penis make contact with her vagina and it instantly made her crave it and much to her pleasure Randy quickly entered her, thrusting as hard as he could so he could go as deep inside of her as possible.

"Oh my god" she let out when he entered her,

Randy really lived up to his name, he was as huge as she had been told. As he went deeper and harder the moans turned into screams, she called his name over and over again, making Randy go even harder than he was already. He liked his name being screamed from her mouth, he liked to know that he was just that good. They both reached their climax and Randy fell to the side of the bed panting, still not having spoke one single word. Yeah there was some slight moans when they were having sex but nothing too crazy, tonight was more a focus on pleasing her. After a minute he finally caught his breath and stood up at the side of his bed with his arms bent on his waist. Trish looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight and avoiding eye contact.

'Of course' she thought as she internally smiled and shook her head, it's Randy he sleeps with girls but don't actually sleep in a bed with them after he's done that. And unfortunately for him, it was his own room not the girls, that always did make it more awkward. Normally he would just leave once they had fallen asleep but as it was his room he couldn't do that. He was waiting for her to leave. But why didn't he just tell her to get out? She realised he hadn't spoke the entire duration and wanted it to remain that way, maybe because in his eyes talking means a greater level of intimacy that he wants to avoid. Maybe he wanted her to be the one to cave first. But they slept together and work together, they would have to speak about it at some point, especially if he wants to do it again. In all fairness she realised that she had barely spoke, besides calling his name etc.

Trish decided to be the more mature one and speak first, knowing that it will probably make their eventual conversation more awkward if they hadn't spoken at all about what had just happened, if they hadn't even acknowledged it more so.

"You know you could just tell me to leave instead of standing there like an idiot"

"Didn't wanna make you feel like I'm kicking you out"

"Well you basically are"

"Yeah but if I don't say it then I don't feel like I am"

"Whatever, I'll leave" she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly before putting back on her clothes,

"Well Trish it was quite a pleasure, let me know if you would like to do it again" he smirked as he opened the door to let her out,

"Meh it was alright" she teased,

"By the noises you were making it was more than just alright"

"Well if you knew the noises I'm used to making when I have sex then you'd know it was actually just alright" she smirked similarly to how he did causing his to disappear,

Trish's smile grew a bit wider when she saw his be wiped off his face, leaving him there alone in his room. She knew it hurt his ego but she didn't care. Randy already had the urge to pull her back and show her just how loud he can make her scream. He wanted to be the best she had ever had and wanted to achieve that there and then. However, he had to wait. He had to wait to prove to her just how good he really is. So that meant one thing, this wasn't the end. He was going to get Trish again and it was going to be even better than it was the first time. He was a man on a mission and Randy Orton never fails.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you guys know in this story Trish and Lita are only just a couple years older than Sasha and Charlotte. Trish, Amy, Matt and Randy have been in the WWE for a few years longer than the rest of the main characters but in this story they are all active superstars in the same period if you were a bit confused about when this is set. It is basically the modern current roster pretending that Trish and Amy were in this era too. Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

Trish woke up with her head spinning. She shouldn't have drank so much, she had a three hour car journey ahead of her to get to the arena, not ideal for someone with a major hangover but more importantly she ended up doing something stupid. She slept with Randy Orton. The ultimate womanizer, playboy and heartbreaker.

Never again, Trish told herself.

She didn't want to get involved in another toxic relationship, well not relationship Randy don't do those. But she didn't want to be like every other girl fawning all over him, hoping that they were the one he was waiting for, the one that could finally change the legend killer. Trish knew better however, she knew he wouldn't change, least of all for her.

Trish was a lot of things but naive wasn't one of them. She knew if she played Randy's games she would just end up getting hurt. He would use her and break her just like every other man she had ever been with and she was determined to never allow it again.

Although she had this goal, she knew it was unlikely to happen. Trish always had the tendency to go for the bad choices in men. However, she wouldn't let it be Randy. Getting involved with Randy would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack without someone even putting the needle inside in the first place, simply pointless with absolutely no chance of it ending well. At least with Brock and other guys, there was a slight chance they may be a good guy because at first they pretend to be or there's a slight ray of hope that they may actually change and be capable of love. With Randy? Absolutely no chance of that ever happening.

Trish checked her phone and her eyes grew wide when she saw it was ten minutes to noon, noon being the time she had to be checked out and in the car. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and get dressed she didn't have time to shower.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Trish heard loud bangs on her door, it was probably the girls coming to get her knowing that she would be late. They had been travelling together for years and were all best friends they knew her too well. Trish opened the door to let her friends in.

"Trish you look a mess" Sasha said as she entered the room,

"Give me a break, I overslept and didn't have time to shower and was in a rush so no make up for me" she excused,

"Whatever, come on we need to leave" Charlotte said grabbing Trish's hand and pulling her out of the hotel room,

They all checked out just about on time and made their way to the rental car. Even though Sasha, Charlotte and Amy were in relationships the four travelled together as often as they could, even when Trish was dating Brock they would still road together. The only times they didn't were when they weren't leaving from a hotel but instead their own places so travelled with their partner in their own cars. The girls did this because they always wanted to make time for each other but also because a bit of space in a relationship is healthy, they did work with their partner after all so they saw them all the time.

It was Charlotte's turn to drive and Amy was in the passengers seat next to her while Sasha and Trish were at the back of the car. Sasha and Trish were both the same, any opportunity they had to sleep they would take so both fell asleep practically as soon as they got in the car, with Sasha laying down on Trish's lap. Amy was tired too but she was always the selfless one, she would stay awake so Charlotte had someone to talk to.

"So how's things with Roman?" Amy asked starting the conversation,

"Amazing, he is just the best boyfriend ever" Charlotte smiled in awe of her boyfriend,

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Almost two years now, our anniversary is in a month"

"Wow has it been that long? Man feels like just yesterday when Sasha and Seth finally made him grow some balls and ask you out" Amy laughed reminiscing,

"I know time has flown by I mean I still can't believe Sasha and Seth are living together now"

"Well they have been together for over three years, it will be you and Roman soon"

"I know it's crazy but what about you and Matt? It's been like five years now right?"

"Yeah five years" she said with a weak smile,

Charlotte glanced at her friend and saw the slight sadness in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Amy reassured,

"Amy it's me, you can talk to me"

Amy looked at Charlotte and smiled, she took a small breath before speaking,

"I'm good really. It's just things have been a bit off with Matt"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he's just been drinking a lot recently. He sobers up when he comes with me to work because he doesn't want people to see him all over the place but when it's just us...well let's just say he don't hold back"

"Is he coming to the live show tonight?"

"Nah he got an early flight back to our place in North Carolina"

"I mean he is seriously injured and has been for a while now, he's probably just bored and miserable doing nothing all day. I'm sure the boozing is nothing to worry about"

"Yeah but this isn't helping him to recover, he isn't gonna get cleared any time soon if he doesn't put his health first"

"Maybe speak to Jeff about it, he's had his demons. Who else better then to snap Matt out of his?"

"You're right, I might have to" Amy agreed,

Sasha stirred around and groaned as she stretched her arms to wake up.

"What we talking about?" she asked,

"WE as in me and Amy were talking about our men while YOU slept" Charlotte said emphasising her words,

"Sorry I didn't sleep well last night"

"We're all tired but maybe if you guys stayed up and talked with us the journey would go by a bit quicker"

"You're right" Sasha said, she turned to face Trish, "BITCH WAKE THE FUCK UP" Sasha screamed in her friends ear causing her to shoot up and widen her eyes in fear,

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" Trish screamed as she rubbed her ear,

"No I'm trying to wake you up so we can all talk" Sasha smiled widely acting all innocent,

"Well a simple nudge on the shoulder would have done the trick" Trish said annoyed,

Sasha just laughed, she sure loved to annoy her friends, it bought an overwhelming joy to her.

"Trish how are you feeling after last night you must have a killer hangover right now" Amy asked,

"Oh I do, never let me drink that much again in my life"

"You were having fun" Amy defended,

"The most fun I have seen you have in a long time" Sasha added looking deeply at her friend,

"Yeah I have been pretty miserable since the break up" Trish agreed,

"I'm not talking about since the break up Trish" Sasha said softly,

"Trish we haven't seen you really happy in years" Amy added,

"Oh come on it's not been years, I was happy with Brock"

"Yeah at first but after he started treating you like a piece of shit you haven't been happy" Amy shot back,

"Trish we love you, we just want you to be happy again and back to how you used to be" Sasha said,

"It's easy for you to say Sasha, you have the perfect relationship and the perfect boyfriend, I don't have that"

"Babe you don't need that to be happy" Amy said,

"A guy shouldn't be the only reason for your happiness, you should be able to be happy because of you being the amazing person you are and that's the thing you just don't seem to realise" Charlotte said with a soft tone,

"Besides no relationship is perfect, not even mine" Sasha referred back to Trish's words,

"Please Sasha, I gotta agree with Trish on this one, you guys are the definition of a perfect relationship" Amy said,

"You and Matt have been together longer than we have and are still going strong, you guys are the perfect ones" Sasha defended,

"Me and Matt have crazy arguments and if you were awake you would know that we're not that peachy at the moment"

"Even me and Roman have had more obstacles thrown at us in our relationship and we have been together less than you and Seth"

"Okay whatever, I'm perfect what can I say" Sasha flicked her hair back as she accepted the praise,

Amy smiled at her friend before carrying on,

"Anyway back to the point, Trish we just want you to be happy"

"And I am happy, you don't need to worry about me" she lied to try stop the lecture,

"Anyway guys we're here" Charlotte announced as she parked the car,

Sasha looked out the window and raised her eyebrows,

"Um I'm pretty sure this isn't the arena"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her friend as she unbuckled her seat belt,

"It's a three hour journey and we need lunch, we're meeting the others to eat remember" Amy explained,

"Oh yay food" Sasha exclaimed,

Trish and Amy just laughed at their confused friend as they left the car. The four finally made it to the restaurant and were the last to arrive. Everyone else they were going to be eating with was already there which were Roman, Seth, Dean, Jeff, Finn, Bayley, Natalya and Nia Jax.

"Hey guys"

The group looked up and saw Cena approach the table who was followed by Randy and Adam Copeland also known as Edge. Everyone said hello to the three guys that had just arrived, they seemed to have the same idea to get some food before work.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Roman offered,

"Sure that would be great" John answered gesturing for his friends to take a seat,

It was large booth but they had to squeeze in slightly closer together to all fit, Amy and Trish were on either end so Randy took the opportunity to sit next to Trish while Adam sat next to Amy and John sat next to him. The three new arrivals quickly ordered their food and finally all the meals arrived. The restaurant was loud and the table was too large for one group discussion so everyone spoke to the people they were sat next to. Amy was next to Charlotte who was next to Roman, while Trish was next to Sasha and Seth meaning that Amy had to talk to Adam and John while Trish was stuck with Randy. Trish wasn't planning on talking to Randy, she felt too embarrassed after last night, she just kept picking at her leftovers.

"So Trish how was last night?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face,

"As I said yesterday, it was alright" she smirked similarly to him,

"Well why don't we make tonight incredible?"

"And how would we do that?"

"Let me give you a little starter so you can see"

"What do you me..." Trish's question was stopped as her mouth grew wide as she felt Randy's hand go under her skirt and her panties and his finger enter her,

"Oh gosh" Trish let out with a deep breath,

"Are you alright Trish?" Sasha asked as she turned to face Trish,

Luckily the table was large covering her lap and the lighting in the restaurant was dim so she couldn't see what was happening under the table,

"Yep fine just the food is so good" she lied,

"Um okay" Sasha let out thinking her friend is being weird but she just ignored it and turned back to carry on talking to Seth,

Trish bit onto her finger to avoid the noises from exiting her mouth. When Randy put another finger in her body jerked rapidly and she had to pretend she was sitting forward to eat more food to play off the movement. In fact she started eating the food because she was biting on her finger too hard.

"I need to go to the toilet" Trish basically shouted to try excuse herself from the table,

Randy smiled and rolled his eyes removing his fingers and allowing her to get past him.

"I need to go too, need to wash my hands" he teased as he smiled at her,

"Amy come with me" Trish demanded,

"Are we in high school?" Amy questioned with her face screwed,

"Just come" Trish pleaded,

There was no way she was going to allow the possibility of Randy joining her in the ladies toilets or an encounter with him outside. The three made their way to the toilets.

"So how you finding the meal, it's nice being with everyone isn't it?" Amy asked as she washed her hands,

"Yeah just wish I wasn't stuck next to a couple and Randy, I got the worst seat"

"Oh come on Randy's not that bad, he's just a bit of a player and an asshole. But if you forget that I am sure he has a nicer side deep deep down"

"That's too deep down for anyone to discover"

"Well I've actually had a good time, it's nice being out and not worrying about Matt drinking too much or getting high"

"He's still struggling huh?"

"Yeah I think he's getting worse, I told Char about the drinking but didn't go too into detail, she doesn't know that he's going overboard with painkillers and smoking joints again"

"He needs help Amy"

"Yeah I'm gonna try get Jeff to talk some sense into him, he knows first hand after all"

"Well forgetting about that I'm glad you're having a good time"

"Yeah I am. John is just John he's the best and I've never spoken so much to Adam in my life, I didn't realise he was so hilarious"

"Yeah Adam is funny" Trish agreed,

"Yeah I didn't realise, he's just got the same humour as me. Need to become better friends with him"

"Yeah but that means you have to spend more time with Randy and who wants that?"

"Oh come on, he's a nice guy to be around if he's not making a move on you and your not doing the hanky panky with him. He just is an asshole in terms of how he is with women"

"He also thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread and has the biggest ego"

"Well it's tolerable compared to some of the other guys on the roster. Randy thinks a lot of himself but at least he has the basic level of respect for everyone, he isn't a jerk to people which can't be said about everyone in the locker room"

"Yeah I guess, he's still a man whore though"

"And that there's no denying" Amy laughed before carrying on, "Anyway let's head back we need to go back on the road soon if we wanna be on time" Amy suggested.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and they went back on the road.

"Guys I think the food is messing with my stomach" Sasha said holding onto her stomach in pain,

"You had a salad", Charlotte laughed,

"Babe I don't think it's possible for a salad to give you food poisoning" Trish added,

"Well my stomach is killing and now that I think about it this has been happening a lot recently"

"Maybe you're hungry" Charlotte suggested,

"I just ate you idiot" Sasha yelled at her friend,

"Okay okay keep your hair on" Charlotte defended,

"Maybe you're pregnant" Amy suggested,

"Well with the amount I drank yesterday I sure as hell hope not"

The girls giggled at Sasha's joke.

Amy handed Sasha some water and some painkillers to try lessen the pain. After an hour they finally arrived at the arena. The girls all made their way to the girl's locker room to get ready.

* * *

"Guys my stomach still kills and I have the biggest headache" Sasha complained,

"Maybe you shouldn't wrestle tonight, Nattie is here she can cover the match"

"Seriously Sasha I wasn't joking before, you may actually be pregnant. You shouldn't wrestle tonight" Amy told her friend

"I'm not pregnant"

"How do you know?" Charlotte asked,

"Because I haven't got morning sickness, I haven't put on any weight and I haven't been extra moody. Oh yeah and I'm on my friggin' period"

"Well that's probably why your stomach hurts, cramps are the worst" Charlotte sympathised,

"Well still take the night off if you feel this bad, it's just a live show it's not like it will affect a storyline" Trish insisted,

Tonight Sasha, Amy and Trish were in a six-man tag match against the Riot Squad, while Charlotte who was the Raw women's champion had a match against Alexa Bliss.

"Nah I'll be fine, I'm just gonna speak to Seth quickly. I'll meet you guys at the gorilla position" Sasha said before leaving the locker room,

Sasha was looking around for him, when finally she saw him eating a donut at the cafeteria.

"How do you eat so much junk yet still look like that?" Sasha smiled as she placed her hands on his glistening abs, he had just had a match against Dolph for the intercontinental title so was covered in sweat, and of course Seth retained.

"I guess it's my special gift" he smiled before connecting his lips to hers,

Sasha smiled at him widely,

"How do you always make me feel better?" she asked,

"Why what's wrong?" he asked concerned,

"It's nothing, I just feel really dizzy and have the worst stomach pains"

"Are you sure you should still wrestle tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be okay"

"Well after you're done how about I take you straight home and look after you? I'll be your sexy nurse for the night"

"That sounds nice" Sasha grinned,

Seth smiled and kissed her once more.

"Well I better go my match is about to start" Sasha said kissing him once more then leaving him to finish his food.

* * *

Finally Trish's music stopped as she was the last of the three to enter the ring and the match was ready to start. Trish started the match off with Liv. Liv had already improved so much since her debut, Trish was impressed with how much Liv had learnt. Trish tagged in Sasha and was now in the ring with Ruby. The two went back on fourth over who had the upper hand both taking turns to punch each other.

Sasha Irish whipped Ruby into the ropes but before Ruby had returned to close line Sasha she had already collapsed on the floor, without Ruby even being near her. Ruby was frozen confused as to why Sasha fell but quickly realised something was wrong, so covered Sasha to get an early pin fall so the match would be over. A bunch of medics rushed to the ring to assist Sasha while Amy and Trish also rushed into the ring to see if their friend was okay. The crowd was silent all worried about Sasha knowing something was wrong.

Sasha finally opened her eyes and woke up, she asked what happened and didn't seem to realise that she had just passed out in the ring. The medics and her friends helped Sasha to the back where she was met with a panicked Seth who was worried about his girlfriend's wellbeing. Sasha accepted the water that was handed to her and took a seat to try settle the dizziness.

After ten minutes Sasha seemed fine and assured the medics that she would go to the doctors on her way home so she didn't have to be checked by the WWE doctors. The only reason they allowed it was because Seth said he was taking her to the hospital straight away and knew that he wouldn't let her go home without seeing the doctor. The others offered to come to the hospital but Sasha reassured them that she was fine with Seth, so they stayed to watch the remainder of the show.

* * *

The doctor ran a bunch of tests on Sasha based on the symptoms she had been experiencing. They checked her blood pressure, blood sugar, hormone levels etc etc and did all sorts of different tests to find out everything. They even did an ultrasound which required the device to go inside her vagina rather than the one over her stomach, which Sasha wasn't a big fan of.

"Why do we need to do an ultrasound I'm not pregnant"

"I know we can see that but it's just to check if everything is normal" The doctor replied,

"And is everything normal?" Sasha questioned,

"It seems that you had ruptured your ovary hence why you had intense cramps and the low blood pressure, most women would have actually come in the hospital much earlier due to the intense amount of pain, not sure how you managed so long"

"I'm a WWE wrestler, I have experienced worse pain trust me" Sasha joked,

"Well we are just making sure everything is normal by running these tests. While we prep you for surgery we will check all the results"

"Surgery?" Seth panicked,

"Yes, it's a very safe and simple procedure that won't take too long but we will have to give you anaesthetic to put you out so we will have you overnight" the doctor informed her,

"Well this was more than I was expecting" Sasha let out with a deep breath,

"Hey it's gonna be okay" Seth told her as he took her hand,

Sasha smiled at him. She knew he was just as worried as she was, hell he was probably more nervous then her but was just trying to be strong. Sasha got prepped for surgery and after it was over Seth was allowed back in the room, she wouldn't wake up from the affects of the anaesthetic for a couple hours but as she was tired and it was late, it was expected that she would probably just wake up in the morning. Of course though Seth didn't leave her side, he fell asleep on the chair next to hers with his hand held onto hers. And when she woke up it would be no different, he would be their holding her hand by her side. He would always be by her side and that's why Sasha loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

My doctor technology is not necessarily accurate and isn't the greatest, sorry I am not a doctor and have no clue what I'm talking about. So excuse me for the previous chapter and this one if some things aren't accurate to real life or I haven't used the technical terms. Anyway besides that I hope you enjoy and please review like and follow if you like this story xxx

* * *

Sasha woke up, damn that was one of the best sleeps she has had in a long time. She looked at her hand and saw Seth's hand tightly gripped onto hers. She turned to see Seth staring at her with a massive smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked,

"I'm just happy that my beautiful girlfriend is awake and okay" he said taking his other hand to hold hers,

"I may not be okay just yet" she half smiled,

"You'll be fine I know it" he reassured,

"I hope so" she said, the first time Seth had ever heard her sound scared,

"Listen I know you didn't almost die and it wasn't some serious crazy experience, well to me it was but in relative terms. But the fear of the worst happening, the fear that you might not wake up or something may go wrong in surgery. Sasha I have never been so scared in my life..."

"Seth I'm fi..." Sasha interrupted but was interrupted herself when he put his finger to her lips,

"Please let me finish" he told her nicely,

"Sorry" Sasha smiled,

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you because you're my everything. Even a small scare like this terrified the life out of me and it just made me realise how much I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you"

"Baby you will, trust me I ain't letting you go" Sasha cheekily grinned as she gripped his hands tighter causing him to smile,

"Good because one day I want you to be my wife and the mother to my children, you are my entire future Sasha and I can't wait to grow old with you. And well I don't want to wait no more. Sasha I've been wanting to do this for ages and although this isn't how I imagined with you being in a hospital bed, I can't wait no more..."

"...Seth" Sasha said taking a deep breath,

"Sasha will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He said as he bent on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring,

Sasha's mouth dropped and eyes grew wide when she saw the ring. The glistening diamond was absolutely breath taking and Sasha couldn't believe her eyes.

"Seth what if something is wrong with me?" she started to tear up,

Seth sat up on the bed and held her in his arms,

"Hey nothing is wrong with you, everything will be okay"

"But what if something is. What if I have some disease or have cancer or something? Will you still love me?"

"Of course how could you even ask that?" he asked hugging her even more tightly,

"But would you still want to marry me?"

"More than anything"

"But what if you have to look after me or see me in pain or see me lose my hair or... I don't know"

"Sasha listen to me" he said grabbing her arms and staring deep into her eyes,

"I love you with all my heart and can't wait enough for the day I get to call you my wife. I love you and will be there for you no matter what. No matter what happens I will be there, not because I have to but because I want to. I'm asking you to marry me here and now not knowing those results because I don't care. It doesn't matter to me, I want to marry you and have babies with you and no illness or disease will ever change that. Do you want that?"

Sasha wiped the tears that were pouring from her eyes and smiled at his words,

"More than anything" she answered,

"Well then let's try this again" he said as he went back on one knee and pulled out the ring for a second time,

Sasha had the largest smile on her face. Even though she had just been crying, was wearing a patients robe and had no make up on, in Seth's eyes she had never looked so beautiful.

"Sasha will you please marry me?" he asked again with a smile on his face even larger than she had,

"Yes" she let out as happy tears fell from her face,

Seth leapt up to her embracing her in a passionate kiss. He finally broke away so he could put the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly.

"I can't believe I have a fiancé" Sasha squealed as she admired her ring,

"Neither can I" Seth smiled,

"Well even if I end up having cancer or Parkinson's disease or whatever else, you're stuck with me now" Sasha poked out her tongue and smiled,

"Shut up you don't have any of that you'll be fine but even if you do, you're the one stuck with me because I will always be by your side"

"Well anyway how many children will we have?" Sasha asked hugging him tightly,

"I'm thinking three boys"

"Um no no no no no, I can't deal with too much testosterone I need a mini legit boss" Sasha said doing her signature hand pose,

"Okay two boys and a girl" Seth suggested,

"Oooo how about twins?" Sasha screamed excitedly,

Seth just laughed,

"Why are we discussing this like we have any choice in the matter? It's up to fate at the end of the day so we will just have to wait and see" Seth said smiling,

"Yeah I guess it's in god's hands" Sasha agreed,

"But the wedding that we have a say in"

"Oh my god I can't wait to tell the girls" Sasha screeched,

"What kind of wedding do you think we should have?"

"Umm I don't know" Sasha said, she hadn't really thought about it,

"Let's play a little game to find out shall we" Seth suggested,

"What kind of game?"

"Well one of us asks a question, say for example wedding abroad or here, we both answer at same time and see if we agree or not"

"Okay let's go with that one then, 3..2..1"

"Abroad" Seth answered

"Here" Sasha said,

"What you don't wanna go somewhere cool to get married?"

"I mean I wouldn't mind but I would rather it be here so more of our loved ones could come" Sasha explained,

"Wait okay big or small wedding?"

On three they both answered, with Seth saying small and Sasha answering big.

"Come on baby our wedding needs to be dope, everyone we know needs to be there"

"Don't you just want it to be our close family and friends?"

"Not really, I want everyone to see how lucky I am. Besides the WWE locker room is our other family and they're pretty huge"

Seth laughed and shook his head at her.

"Well to be honest I don't really care, whether we get married at a farm or Buckingham Palace it would be the same to me. As long as I get to call you my wife at the end of it I'm happy"

Sasha smiled and kissed him,

"That's sweet but we are not getting married in a farm, I want my dream wedding"

"Well whatever you want I will make it happen, I love you Sasha"

"I love you too Seth" she smiled before connecting lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, is this a bad time?" the doctor said as he entered the room,

"Not at all please come in" Sasha said,

"Do you have the results?" Seth asked jumping straight to the point,

"Yeah I do"

"I don't cancer or something do I?" Sasha asked jokingly referring back to their previous conversation,

"No nothing like that"

"Great so she is all fine?" Seth asked relieved,

"Well yes and no. She hasn't got anything life threatening to worry about but we did find something abnormal"

"What?" Sasha asked softly,

"It seems that you have endometriosis"

"What is that?" she asked,

"It is a condition where small pieces of the womb grow in the wrong places such as the ovaries, as a result it has caused damage to your ovaries and fallopian tube"

"What does this mean?"

"Well given this and the surgery that had to be done on your ovary due to the rupture, unfortunately you will not be able to conceive, you are infertile"

"What?" Sasha let out softly shocked at what she had just been told,

"I am terribly sorry Miss Banks I know this isn't easy news to hear but there are a number of different options such as adoption and surrogacy, and we will be here to provide all the support and information you need. I know this doesn't make things easier but those results could have been a lot worse, I'm just glad you are healthy." the doctor said trying to find the bright side,

Seth didn't say anything he was just shocked. Sasha felt her heart ripped out and also felt like she had just ripped out Seth's. They had just been speaking about children, how true were the words that it wasn't up them. It was up to fate, out of their control and now the desire to have kids had been taken away from them. Seth's dream of Sasha being the mother to his children, shattered. Sasha couldn't help but burst into tears, why did life have to be so cruel? The happiest day of her life quickly turned into her worst.

Seth snapped back to reality when he saw Sasha cry. He instinctively grabbed her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey everything will be okay, don't cry" he moved the hair out of her face,

"Seth I know I said you're stuck with me now but I don't wanna take away your dreams. You want children and I can't give that to you. I understand if you want to..."

"...Don't even Sasha, I meant it when I said no matter what I want you to be wife, nothing has changed"

"But..."

"No buts" he told her as he kissed her forehead gently,

"I'm sorry Seth"

"You have nothing to apologise for, this isn't in your control and it's not your fault, it's in god's hands remember? Fate has a different path for us but that's okay, just as long as you're in it that's all that matters to me"

* * *

Amy finally arrived at the house she shared with her boyfriend Matt in North Carolina. She loved the house they shared but she missed Florida where she was born. It was also slightly lonely up in North Carolina. Besides Matt's brother Jeff there wasn't many other WWE athletes that lived there. Charlotte was born there and visits her family often so Amy sometimes sees her but it was basically just Amy and the Hardy's. Amy loved the alone time with Matt and adored Jeff like he was her own brother. But sometimes she wishes she moved back to Florida, she would be so much closer to everyone as most people lived there. Sasha lived in Orlando with Seth and was only around an hour and a bit away from both Roman and Charlotte who lived in Tampa, separately of course but Charlotte moved there when she was at NXT and stayed so that she could be closer to him and her friends. At least Trish lived in Canada so she had it even worse.

Amy finally entered the house. She walked upstairs to their bedroom shocked to what she was seeing and could smell. She could see white powder on the night dresser. It was clear that some had been smoked due to the overwhelming smell in the room. Amy looked up and saw Matt passed out asleep on the floor, despite the fact it was three in the afternoon and there was a perfectly good bed.

"Matt get the hell up" Amy screamed in annoyance,

Matt did not respond to his girlfriend's words just remained there. Amy rolled her eyes, she drew open the blinds letting sunlight entire the room. She then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over Matt. Still there was no movement. Amy looked closer at Matt and fear came over her when she realised he wasn't moving.

"Matt, Matt. Matt seriously wake the fuck up" she screamed as she shook his body,

"Uh uhh what" Matt let out sounding like a drunk old man,

"You scared the hell out of me Matt" she sighed with relief,

"Amy, you're back. Finally" he attempted to kiss her,

"Did you take cocaine?" she pointed to the dresser,

"Just a little bit" he smiled weakly,

"Matt you promised you wouldn't ever take this shit again. First the booze, then the pills, then the weed now this! Matt you need help"

"I don't need anything"

"Matt I'm calling a rehab facility, you can't keep doing this"

"No Amy don't"

"You need help Matt"

"I will quit the drugs just don't call, please" he begged,

Amy looked at him sympathetically, she let out a soft breath.

"Fine"

"Thank you" Matt said trying to kiss her again,

"You reek Matt, go take a shower" she said pulling away,

"I will if you take one with me" he slurred as he attempted to get up to hug her he stumbled into her arms and she caught him,

"Matt seriously go shower and clean your self up, you're a mess just look at you"

"Okay okay I'm going" Matt said raising his arms defensively,

Amy sat on the bed and fell back sighing heavily, trying to fight the tears that were ready to come out. She didn't know exactly at what point things started to spiral downhill for Matt but she knew she couldn't stand to see it much longer. She loved Matt and would stand by him in his darkest days but she couldn't bare seeing the one she loved slowly self destruct. He was slowly losing himself and she couldn't take it. The more she witnessed him fall apart the more it broke her.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review if you want me to carry on this story or you have any feedback to give me, anyway hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

Almost a week had passed and tonight was Monday Night Raw's 25th anniversary at the Barclay's centre in New York. It was the first time Sasha would be back performing after she was pulled from the live events the previous week. Sasha had been offered more time off following her surgery and the incident that happened in the ring but refused to accept it, she loved to wrestle and was cleared so there was nothing that would stop her, especially tonight of all nights. She hadn't told anyone about the fact that she was told she was infertile, it wasn't the WWE doctor's business given it has no affect on her ability to wrestle and she didn't want to share the news with her friends. Sasha was career driven and had no plans for children anytime soon, in fact it wasn't even something she had always wanted or considered. But knowing that she couldn't, that the decision was taken away from her broke her heart. And the fact that it would affect Seth's life dramatically not just hers made it worse. However, life is life. It's not always easy but that's just how it is. There was no point dwelling on it and she wasn't going to let the bad news ruin this amazing night.

"I can't believe I'm not allowed in this match" Sasha complained,

"Well you did faint the last time so I think to be safe it's probably for the best" Trish said,

"Yeah I guess. But you girls go out there and kill it even though I have no doubt that you'll do anything less" Sasha smiled,

"Thanks Sasha" Amy thanked her friend before leaving with Charlotte and Trish,

The girls were going to have a six man match to decide the number one contender for Charlotte's title. It was Trish Stratus, Lita, Alexa Bliss, Natalya, Bayley and Nia Jax in the match while Charlotte joined commentary. Sasha was originally meant to be in the match instead of Natalya but was pulled out. It didn't matter too much though as Trish was set to win. They were going to start a rivalry between Charlotte and Trish, this would be the first time Charlotte and Trish would have a singles match and the two were so excited.

The match was over and Trish received a huge reaction from the crowd when she won, both Charlotte and Trish were seven time women champions and it was going to be an iconic and memorable rivalry. The match was great with all women performing incredibly, which was clear given a large number of the locker room greeted them at the back to congratulate them.

The whole night was incredible with some amazing matches and appearances from the greatest WWE legends. The girls felt so proud that they were involved as did Roman and Seth who were both part of the main event match. It was a day in WWE history that would never be forgotten and so everyone was going out tonight to celebrate. The WWE rented out a venue and was throwing a huge party to celebrate the achievement with everyone on the roster and anyone who was involved in the show and production was going to be there.

* * *

"Why didn't Matt come? He normally comes to every Raw show with you" Roman asked,

"He's not feeling very well" Amy said kind of telling the truth,

"He sure chose the wrong night to miss, this party is amazing" Charlotte praised,

Vince sure did go all out. The venue was beatifically decorated with a clear red theme. There was posters of iconic Raw moments on the wall and all the waiters were wearing a Raw is War t-shirt. There was an open bar which everyone made sure to take advantage of, they were all rich yet free stuff still pleased them. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, similarly to how people dress to the Hall of Fame. It was certainly a high class party.

"Anyway do you lovely ladies want a drink?" Roman asked Amy and Charlotte,

"Yes please could I have a gin and tonic" Charlotte asked,

"And for you Amy?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine please"

"Coming right up"

"You've got him very well trained" Amy joked,

"It took a while but he's finally there" Charlotte laughed,

"I'm gonna go to the ladies quickly, don't drink my drink when it comes" Amy raised her finger like a teacher giving a child instructions,

Charlotte just smiled at her friend as she watched her leave. She checked her phone to check where Trish, Sasha and Seth were as they were on the other WWE bus that left a bit later. Sasha and Trish were taking too long to get ready so they had decided to meet them there.

"Hey Charlotte"

Charlotte looked up from her phone to see who had just addressed her. Although she didn't really have to look, she could recognise the voice.

"Hey Mojo, how have you been?" Charlotte asked putting her phone away and going to hug him,

"Good and yourself?"

"Yeah I'm doing great, this place is stunning right"

"Yeah it is and um, so are you. You look beautiful as always Charlotte" he smiled softly,

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Rawley" she smiled back at him,

Roman thanked the bartender when he was finally handed his drinks and turned around to go back to his girlfriend and friend. He saw Charlotte laughing with Mojo Rawley, her hand touching his arm when she laughed, his hand stroking her arm as he spoke to her. He wouldn't mind if it was any other guy and it was just friendly but he was her ex, and in Roman's eyes ex's can not be friendly.

"Here you go baby" Roman said handing Charlotte her drink and kissing her lips clearly showing Mojo that Charlotte had moved on,

"Sup man" Mojo said extending his arm to shake hands with Roman to which Roman accepting,

"Hey how you enjoying your evening?" Roman asked,

"Yeah can't complain, anyway I will leave you two too it. See you later Roman, bye Char" Mojo said kissing Charlotte on the cheek and hugging her goodbye,

Roman clenched his fists when the two made contact and Charlotte could see him glaring at Mojo as he walked away.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked,

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Roman don't start please"

"No he's your ex, why do you still talk to him?"

"I don't. It's not like we organised to meet up or I go out of my way to make conversation with him but when we are at a party or bump into each other we can't just ignore each other"

"Okay but you don't have to be all over each other"

"Oh come on we weren't"

"You were touching his arm and he was touching yours and he hugged and kissed you goodbye"

"So? That's what normal people do when they say goodbye to people. And we were just being friendly and talking. Roman there's nothing to be worried about"

"I'm not worried I just don't like it when your ex touches you, I think most guys would agree with me"

"Babe he's an ex for a reason and it's really not that big of a deal. We have both moved on and are just friends, if that. So can you just please drop it" Charlotte pleaded,

Roman has always been jealous when it comes to Charlotte and other guys. She was his and he didn't want any guy thinking they could have her. The thought of her even previously being with someone else other than him angered him. He loved her more than anything and didn't want to ever lose that. Even though he had a jealous side he certainly trusted Charlotte, he didn't mind Charlotte having guy friends or anything, he wasn't a crazy possessive boyfriend. He just had his boundaries, and in his eyes anyone that was trying it on with his girlfriend was going to get his ass kicked and anyone who previously had tried is not someone he would want near his woman. He accepted that she would have to see Mojo and so would he, they work for the same company after all and Roman would always be nice and civil however if Mojo pushed his luck then he would do something about it.

"Fine" Roman said before they pecked lips,

"Hey I'm back, what did I miss?" Amy asked as she approached the couple,

"Nothing, just your red" Roman said handing her the glass of wine,

"Thanks Roman" she said taking the glass in her hands,

"Hey guys" Trish said as she approached the group hugging everyone as did Seth and Sasha,

"Finally" Amy said hugging her friends,

"What time do you call this?" Charlotte said tapping her wrist like a watch,

Sasha just rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends,

"Yeah yeah let's go get some drinks" Sasha said pulling Trish and Seth to the bar,

* * *

More and more people arrived at the party and it was now full of WWE superstars, both from the present and past as well as Smackdown and Raw. It was nice to see everyone especially those who they didn't get too see very often because they were retired or on Smackdown instead. Trish was catching up with her good friend Stephanie McMahon, the two hadn't seen each other much recently as Stephanie was busy running the show.

"This party is amazing" Trish praised,

"Thanks. Me, Shane, Daddy and Hunter spent ages organising this, 25 years of Raw is just a dream come true"

"I know it's such a special night, where is Hunter?"

"He's probably off mingling somewhere being the socialist he is" Stephanie smiled,

"How are you two? And how are the kids?"

"We're great and the kids are doing amaz..."

"...Sorry to interrupt but I just had to come over to say you ladies are both looking beautiful" Randy complimented,

"Thank you very much Randy, come join us" Stephanie suggested pulling out a seat,

Randy sat down and looked at Trish, who was staring into space trying to avoid eye contact. Her attempts to stay away from Randy put a smile on his face. Randy and Stephanie engaged in conversation while Trish just sat there and responded to whatever Stephanie was saying, pretending that Randy wasn't there.

"I'm gonna go find Hunter and bring him here, Randy stay and keep my Trish company" Stephanie demanded,

"Of course boss" Randy said raising his hand to his head and saluting like a solider,

Randy turned to face Trish and again she was looking anywhere but at him.

"Miss Stratus are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

"Pfft no" Trish scoffed,

"Then look at me"

Trish slowly and reluctantly did as she was told. She smiled at him trying to pretend that she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"So do you still want to have that incredible night I was telling you about?"

"I never actually did want that you did"

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll thank me later for it"

"Randy I'm not sure what kind of game your playing but I don't wanna play, so leave me alone"

"I'm not playing anything, you hurt my ego when you said I was just alright, I just want to prove that I'm the best you've ever had"

"Well it's not gonna happen. What happened the other night isn't happening again"

"Why Trish? Are you scared?"

"Scared of what exactly?" she narrowed her eyes at him,

"That you'll end up addicted to me, that you will keep coming back and I'll break your heart"

"Please" Trish scoffed even though he was exactly right,

"Just one more time, give me one chance to show you just how good I really am and I'll leave you alone. Then you won't have to worry about me again because let's be honest Trish, we both know if I kept on trying you're not strong enough to resist" he smirked,

"I am strong enough actually, in fact why don't I just start from now"

"Why don't you make your task easier by having me out of the way? Just spend tonight with me then I will not try get you into bed again"

Trish paused and pretended like she was thinking tapping her finger to her chin.

"Nah it doesn't really sound like there's anything in it for me, besides I know I can resist even with your attempts so I'm fine with the challenge"

"If you want a real challenge then you'll have sex with me tonight because I will show you the best night you've ever had and if you are strong enough not to come back then, well then you're a lot stronger then I thought"

"Even if you were great Randy, I wouldn't admit it. So if an ego boost is what you want then you're not gonna get it"

"Now that's the fun part Patricia. I'm not gonna be trying it on with you anymore. So if you come back wanting more then that's all on you, you'd have come back because I'm just that good that you want more and you'll have to admit it to get it" he winked at her,

"I won't want more trust me"

"Prove it" he grinned slightly moving his face closer to hers,

Trish stared at him glaring slightly, it annoyed her that he was smiling so confident.

"If it will shut you up and prove you wrong, fine" she said standing up causing his grin to grow wider,

"Well come on are you gonna sit there all day or are we gonna do this?"

"What now?" he asked confused,

"Yes now"

"Fine by me" he smiled following her out of the party and back to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Trish?" Amy asked later in the evening,

"She was with Randy but they disappeared" Stephanie answered,

"She probably went back to the hotel" Charlotte said,

"She's such a buzz kill, oh well we'll just have to party on her behalf" Sasha smiled raising her glass to cheers everyone.

"Cheers" Charlotte raised her glass,

With the other joining her as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel room with Trish leading the way. She knew he wouldn't want to spend the night and that was fine with her but she didn't want to be stuck doing the walk of shame again, that could be him today. She entered the room and he closed the door behind them.

"You want to prove you're the best then you take the lead this time. You're in control so show me a good time" Trish said taking a seat on the bed and folding her arms.

This just caused Randy to smirk which she immediately regretted, she just gave Randy full control.

Randy came closer to where she was sat on the bed, hoovering over her as he stood tall in front of her. He pulled her up so she was standing in front of him but spun her around roughly. He unzipped her long ball gown allowing it to fall onto the floor. He could see her bare back, making his job easier given she was not wearing a bra, and her ass cheeks as she was in a small black g string. He then grabbed her waist and spun her back round so he could see her plump boobs. He slowly knelt to the floor pulling off her panties as he did so. He then picked her up bringing her legs around him, grabbing onto her ass while he held her up.

He passionately connected his lips to hers, sucking onto her lips and again taking her breath away as his tongue entered deep into her throat. He could feel her pussy on his abs and could feel as she got increasingly wet. There was something about his lips that made Trish not ever want to stop kissing him. Her thoughts interrupted as he threw her onto the bed. Randy took off his suit jacket, undid his shirt and pulled off his pants and boxers, he wasn't wasting time and didn't want any obstacles.

He went on top of her, the contact of his hardened genitals on hers made her even more wet. She craved there and then for it to be inside of her. She wanted to feel him, every inch of him. He lifted himself slightly allowing his finger to enter her, when she let out a soft groan he added another and kept on doing this until all four fingers were entering in and out of her. It was becoming too much to handle and Trish begged for him, she couldn't wait much longer and neither could Randy. He flipped her so her back was now up and she instinctively went on her hands and knees arching her back as he wanted. He grabbed her by the hair with one hand and held onto her waist with the other. He then entered her from behind allowing him deeper penetration into her vagina. He thrusted with full force entering her controlling the rough and fast pace. She screamed as he grew larger inside of her, she loved how he felt inside of her. She begged and screamed orgasming as she felt him go harder and faster. His hands moved to her breast where he squeezed as tight as he could, pulling her body closer to him. They both collapsed onto the bed, him falling on top of her as they both reached their climax.

Trish wanted more already, she already craved to taste his lips again. She craved for him to be inside of her. She even craved to taste him like he had previously tasted her, an experience she hadn't done yet. There was no doubt, Randy was a God in the bedroom. He made her feel more alive and sexy than any other guy had done before. He was rough and passionate, it was pure physical ecstacy. He was amazing the first time and even now Trish wouldn't admit it but Randy sure as hell was the best. But again she couldn't admit that. Trish was saddened that she wouldn't get the experience again because if she did she would have to admit just that and Trish was too stubborn. But she was even more saddened when she felt his body escape from on top of hers and leave her hotel room, leaving her alone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Randy had left Trish alone in her hotel room. So far it hadn't been that hard for Trish to resist every temptation in her and avoid admitting defeat to Randy but mainly because she hadn't seen him. However, tonight they would both be there for Raw and she had a feeling it was going to be slightly more challenging.

Throughout the week Jeff had come to visit Matt more often and tried to get through to him. However, his attempts didn't seem to work as well as he or Amy first thought as when Amy came to their room to wake him up so that they could leave to go to the arena, which was conveniently a 20 minute drive away from their place, he was plastered out drunk in a pile of his own vomit. Amy was disgusted at the sight before her, she screamed at Matt waking him up, largely to check if he was alive.

"Matt I swear these sheets better be changed, the smell gone and this whole room cleaned by the time I get back or I swear to God Matt I'm calling the rehab place and you will be going whether you're ready or not" she yelled at him before slamming the door shut and leaving.

Sasha and Charlotte were both in Trish's hotel room, the three girls having a little catch up. Normally, when Raw is in North Carolina they would stay at Matt and Amy's but given they have extra numbers with their boyfriends and everything with Matt, for the past few times they have stayed in hotels.

"Sasha I still can't believe you're engaged" Charlotte said holding Sasha's hand up so she could see the ring,

"Me neither" Sasha smiled half heartedly,

Since they heard the news from the doctors Sasha had been understandably down. She loved Seth but she couldn't help but not feel that happy which Seth had some what noticed. He tries to be there for her and comfort her but sometimes she just pushes him away because it's easier than really talking to him about how she feels. Everyone thought of them as some perfect couple but there were underlying problems that not even the girls knew about, heck Seth barely knew because Sasha won't open up to him when she needs to most.

"Oh my god I can't get over how amazing the ring is" Trish exclaimed snapping Sasha out of her thoughts,

"Well we better head or we're gonna be late" Sasha said picking up her bag,

"Yeah you're right" Trish said as they left to go to Raw.

* * *

Backstage Trish saw Randy talking to John and Chris, swiftly turning around in her steps and walking in the opposite direction so she could avoid him.

"Trish what you doing I thought we were getting some food" Amy said,

"I need to pee and I'm not that hungry sorry, I'll catch up with you later though" she said before hurrying off,

Amy grabbed a plate and started filling her plate.

"Woah someone's hungry" a male laughed,

"Yep well I just had a match and I killed it if I do say so myself so thought I deserve it" Amy smiled,

"You're right you were great and I was too so I'll join you" Adam said as he too filled his plate to the max,

"Well let's dig in shall we" Amy said before tucking into her meal with Adam once they sat down,

"So Amy where's Matt?"

Amy sighed slightly but couldn't answer. The silence was a sign that she didn't want to talk about it so Adam swiftly changed the topic.

Adam helped distract Amy, he made her laugh and she needed that. She needed to forget about the mess at home that she would be returning back to, sure it was only temporary but the moments where she was no longer stressing about Matt were nice. To laugh again just felt nice.

"So what do you think the big meeting is about?" Amy asked,

"Not sure, but we better go find out"

The show was over and Vince and Stephanie had called for a full staff meeting. Everyone on the Raw and Smackdown roster finally all entered the big board room and they could finally start talking.

"So me and Steph have been talking about how to spice things up since ratings have been dropping and so we have decided we are going to do a draft change between Raw and Smackdown next week" Vince announced,

"We will now be emailing out the new roster's and the details of the plans for Raw and Smackdown next week. This will likely change many current storylines but that's fine as many new storyline opportunities will arise from this. That is all and if you have any questions please let us know. Thank you" Stephanie finished.

 _Bing_

The alert from everyone's phones went off and everyone immediately checked to see which show they would be on.

"We're going to Smackdown" Sasha announced on behalf of her and Seth,

"Omg us too" Charlotte and Roman announced excitedly,

"Damn I'm staying at Raw" Trish frowned,

"Oh no you can't be away from us" Sasha said,

"It's okay she'll have me" Amy smiled,

"Okay phew" Trish let out a breath of relief,

"Well I guess it's now us couple's roading together" Charlotte said,

"And I guess it's just us two now" Amy told Trish,

"Hey you two can ride with us instead if you want, I'm still at Raw too" Adam said,

"Yeah that would be great" Amy said,

"Yeah I saw Chris and John are also heading to Smackdown, so your little roading group is over too" Sasha said,

"Yeah but I still have Randy at least" he replied,

Trish furrowed her eyebrows in realisation,

"Wait by us you mean you and..." Trish started waiting for him to finish,

"Randy"

"Oh right, well I'm sure he would want space for the girls he wants to take back to his hotel room so maybe we should leave it, I mean we don't want to be a bother"

"No you guys aren't it's fine, besides he hates driving so the more drivers involved for him the better" Adam insisted,

"Great" Amy said.

"No seriously I don't want Randy to have a problem with it so I think it's best if..."

"Hey Randy, is it cool if Amy and Trish ride with us from now, once John and Chris head to Smackdown?" Adam asked,

"Yeah sure" Randy said

"Well perfect it's settled then" Adam said.

"Great" Trish said with a fake smile on her face,

Randy couldn't help but laugh to himself, he knew how much Trish probably hated this but he didn't care, he found it amusing actually. And he didn't find it awkward or uncomfortable. Randy felt no emotions, being in a car with a girl he slept with for hours didn't really bother him. Trish on the other hand had a major issue, she struggled as it is not to think about Randy. Not in the sense she had feelings or was in love with him because she wasn't but Trish didn't want to allow her self to get to that. But she struggled not to think about Randy's lips and having him on top of her, she desired him and she knew that, even he knew that. It was just a matter of whether her pride and brain were strong enough for her not to cave, she felt like it was but spending more time with him sure wasn't going to help.

* * *

Amy went straight home after leaving the arena rather than going out with some of the others. Luckily for Matt, he did as he was told and had tidied himself and the room up by the time she came home. The threat of rehab was not something Matt was willing to risk and he knew Amy was serious about it. He was still a mess drunk and high from whatever drug he was on this time but at least the vomit and smell was gone. Amy was at least grateful for that. Matt hadn't even realised she had entered the room he was so out of it and Amy was glad, she grabbed some pjs and slept in the guest bedroom, alone, crying herself to sleep once more.

Charlotte and Roman also went straight home as Roman was pretty bruised up after his match and was feeling pretty sore.

"Baby your whole back and chest is bruised up, you didn't even take that many bumps how did this happen?" Charlotte said worried as she grabbed an ice bag,

"I don't know, I think I'm coming down with something I have a bit of a fever and have been feeling super tired"

"Awww my poor baby, want any food or anything?"

"Nah I'm not hungry"

"Okay well...wait Roman your nose is bleeding" she exclaimed reaching for the tissues,

"Again, really?"

"What do you mean again?"

Roman held the tissues onto his nose absorbing some of the blood.

"I've been getting them a bit past couple weeks, I think since Braun socked me one pretty bad"

"Maybe you should go to the doctor" Charlotte suggested,

"I'm fine Char"

"Well just to make sure, it can't hurt" she insisted,

"Okay fine, I'll book an appointment" he agreed,

"Okay good, now if your nose is all good and you're not feeling too sore..." Charlotte suggested pulling down the strap to her night gown,

Roman clearly understood what she meant and a smile arose on his face, he grabbed her face and connected his lips with hers letting her know he is very much down for what she was suggesting.

One couple however were not getting so lucky. As soon as Sasha and Seth arrived to their hotel room Sasha went straight to bed, she was both physically and mentally exhausted and Seth understood this. Seth soon joined her having his arm wrapped around her, smiling as he watched her sleeping. It may be a bit creepy but he loved to do that. He loved to fall asleep with Sasha being the last thing in his sight.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed and the brand changes had been made official and were in action. Luckily for Trish, she was still yet to ride with Randy as when the official draft changes happened they all had to attend Raw anyway and so the girls road together for the last time and the following week Raw was in Toronto, Canada so her and Amy just stayed at her place and Randy stayed at Adam's. However, in a few days they would be doing some live events across Canada and so would therefore need to ride and stay at hotels, which meant riding with Randy. Luckily she would also have Amy and Adam so she hoped she wouldn't have to engage in any conversation with Randy.

Seth, Roman, Charlotte and Sasha were touring near the South of the states for live shows and upcoming Smackdown events. They weren't going to get back to their proper homes for another week so in total over three weeks they were on the road and in hotels, and they only go home in a week because Smackdown next week is in Florida where they live.

"Our schedule this month has been crazy right" Charlotte says as she drives everyone back to the hotel,

"At least once we finish up this tour we get a bit of a break and have less live shows for a while" Seth said,

"With these busy nights it's gotta be hard planning the wedding right?" Roman said,

Sasha looked over to Seth who returned the look to her,

"We actually haven't really discussed the wedding yet" Sasha said,

"Yeah we're not gonna get married anytime soon" Seth added,

"Yeah we're not rushing it, just focusing on work for now" Sasha said,

"Right, well that's great" Roman said.

The couple agreed smiling at Roman

"Um Roman your nose is bleeding" Sasha pointed out,

Charlotte looked at the passenger seat beside her to see blood pouring from Roman's face.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" She said annoyed knowing he hadn't,

"I haven't exactly had time, we're on the road all the time"

"Well we'll be in Houston soon we can drop these guys to the hotel then take you to the doctors"

"Babe it's midnight and it's not a big deal"

"Yeah I get nose bleeds all the time" Seth said,

"When I was a kid I had one like everyday" Sasha said,

"See it's fine" he said smiling at her,

She just glared at him annoyed,

"Listen when we get back home in Tampa I will book an appointment but I feel better anyway so don't worry" Roman said

"Fine" Charlotte agreed.

* * *

Adam had come in his car with Randy to pick Amy and Trish up so they could hit the road and head to the hotel. First Trish let them into her home so they could pee and discuss the driving plans.

"I'm so glad you girls are driving with us, I hate it when it's just me and Randy" Adam complained while Randy was in the toilet,

"No shock there" Trish muttered to herself,

"Randy always sleeps when I drive so it's so boring" Adam carried on,

"Trish does too! And I barely ever fall asleep in car journeys so I always am awake when she drives so she never suffers"

"Same here" Adam laughed,

"Well you can be my shot gun buddy when I drive and visa versa so we aren't stuck with them asleep on us" Amy suggested,

"Sounds good, and when they're driving we will be at the back so we can still talk" Adam added,

"You can still talk no matter where you are in the car" Trish complained,

"Yeah but this way we get some pay back, whispering at the back while you drive with a knocked out passenger bored to death" Amy smiled,

Trish rolled her eyes at her friend, it was now going to be harder to just not engage with Randy if he was going to be next to her. But it would be okay if they both just slept so didn't have to talk however she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with Randy right next to her. This was not going to be easy. It was around an hours journey and Adam offered to drive so Randy and Trish were at the back.

"So Trish how have you been?"

"Randy you said you would leave me alone remember, not try anything" she said quietly,

The radio was on and Adam and Amy were in their own conversation so weren't paying attention to Trish and Randy's conversation.

"I'm just making conversation, I'm not trying anything"

"Good"

"But when you can finally admi..."

"...Ahaha...this doesn't sound like leaving me alone" Trish complained,

"So you don't want me to talk to you at all even if I'm not trying anything?" he asked,

"You can talk to me if it's something important about work, riding together or any important issues that affect me and by important issues I do not mean anything to do with my sex or romantic life but more like our car broke down or Amy's missing, got it?"

Randy smiled and raised his hands nodding in agreement, he then turned around to the window and slept like a baby, not talking to Trish for the remainder of the night. Trish however couldn't sleep, her mind just wondered with a thousand thoughts, most of which were about Randy. This was going to be harder then she originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys please like, follow and review if you are enjoying this story so far and want me to carry on. Seeing reviews is what motivates me to carry on writing as it shows me that people are interested in the story, otherwise I just assume people aren't enjoying so I won't update, especially now that I'm more busy with university I don't want to waste my time writing if there's no one reading. Anyway hope you enjoy and please let me know if you want more or not, thank youuu xxx

* * *

A week had passed and Smackdown Live was in Orlando, Florida tonight so Seth and Sasha were staying at their home and Charlotte and Roman drove straight back to Tampa once the show was over to go back to their own homes. Seth and Sasha obviously arrived home first and they were starving so Sasha made them some dinner.

"So babe how are you feeling?" Seth asked,

"Good, you?" she replied,

He took a deep breath before speaking,

"Babe I know something is up with you, what's wrong?" Seth asked trying to get her to open up,

"It's nothing, it's just been a tough month you know"

"Yeah I do but we'll be okay" he assured her taking her hand,

Sasha smiled at him,

"Maybe it would help if we decide something for the wedding" Seth suggested,

"I don't think so I'm not in the right head space right now to even think about getting married"

"It doesn't have to be something big, how about where you wanna do it? Do you want it here? In Boston? Abroad?"

"I don't know Seth" she said calmly,

"Okay, what about who you want to be your maid of honour or bridesmaids?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders,

"Okay summer, fall, winter? What month you thinking?"

"Seth I said I don't know" Sasha yelled,

Seth looked up at her startled,

"You know what Sasha, do you know if you even still want to get married? Because I'm starting to think you don't"

"Seth..." she started trying to apologise for yelling,

"No Sasha, I've had enough of your attitude and how distant you've been recently. You never wanna talk about the wedding, you never wanna talk about our future" he yelled,

"Our future? Our future? What future Seth? What future do we have when we can't even have kids" she yelled back,

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" he shouted back to her but immediately regretted his words,

Sasha's mouth dropped in shock to what he had just said. She blamed herself but knowing he did too hurt. Knowing it was her fault, it hurt. Tears started to form in her eyes and Seth straight away knew he fucked up.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"Get out" she said softly,

"What? Sasha I'm sorry please don't make a big deal out of this" he pleaded,

"You clearly want kids and blame me for the fact we're not having them so I think it's best if we don't try pretend otherwise"

"That's not true babe, I don't blame you I was just angry I didn't mean it"

"Well why not? You're right I mean it is my fault. But I damn well don't need to be reminded of that, least of all by you. The one person who is meant to support me" she said with tears falling from her face,

"Sasha please I'm sorry.."

"...Just get out Seth" she said taking off her engagement ring and putting it in his hands,

The sight of this as he looked down at the engagement ring in his hands caused tears to also fall from Seth's eyes. Seth loved Sasha with everything in his heart, he didn't need to have children to be happy but he did need her.

"Sasha please don't do this"

"You know what I'm gonna leave actually, I'm gonna go to Charlotte's for a bit" Sasha said,

"You can't leave" Seth begged blocking the passage to the door,

Sasha looked at him with her red, teary eyes pleading with him to let her go, "Please Seth, I have to",

"Please" she whimpered putting her hands together begging him to let her go,

Seth didn't want to but he could see in her eyes that it's what she needed, he moved to the side letting Sasha make her way to her car and ride off. She didn't take anything or pack a bag, she just wanted out of there.

* * *

Sasha drove up to Charlotte's home crying every moment through out the car journey. She didn't want to end things with Seth. She didn't want it to be over. But, she needed some time to think and be alone. Well not completely alone but she needed the comfort from her best friend. Sasha hoped that when she arrived her friend would be there and not instead at Roman's. Luckily, when she finally got there she was greeted by just her blonde friend alone.

Charlotte was confused when she opened the door to see Sasha sobbing on her doorstep,

"Oh my god come in" Charlotte pulled her inside, embracing her with a massive hug,

Sasha cried into her friend's shoulder.

"Babe what happened?" Charlotte asked her friend,

"Where's Roman?" Sasha asked,

"He has a doctor's appointment early in the morning so he went to bed at his place, now tell me what's wrong?" Charlotte demanded,

Sasha explained everything, from the doctors telling her she was infertile to the entire argument with Seth. Charlotte's heart broke for her friend. She knew that Seth and Sasha were meant to be and so them not being together pained her. She was also in pain knowing that her friend couldn't have kids but she knew that there were other options available.

Charlotte tried her best to comfort her friend, she was stroking Sasha's back and head as she cried into her lap as they sat on the sofas. Soon enough Sasha had cried herself to sleep and Charlotte eventually dozed off too, both falling asleep together on the sofa with Charlotte not losing hold of Sasha.

* * *

In the morning Charlotte woke up first she had her shower and then she made breakfast for her and her friend. Sasha woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is ready come eat" Charlotte said,

"I'm not hungry" Sasha replied,

"Well you have to eat now come on" she demanded,

Sasha made her way to eat with her friend,

"Is it alright if I head over to Roman's quickly? I just want to check how his appointment went"

"Yeah of course, I'll be fine" Sasha smiled at her friend,

"Well help yourself to anything you know where everything is. I put a toothbrush and towel in the bathroom for you and you can borrow any of my clothes" Charlotte informed her,

"Thanks Char"

"Of course, now I'll be back soon. I'll be an hour max" Charlotte informed her,

"Char I'll be fine take your time, now go" Sasha told her friend.

Charlotte smiled and kissed Sasha's head before departing to go to her boyfriends house.

Charlotte let herself in with her key as she got there before Roman did. Charlotte was lounging around watching tv while she waited for him to return from the doctors. She would have gone with him but she decided to stay to be with Sasha as much as she could and as he said he felt fine anyway.

Charlotte got up to greet her man as she heard the front door open. She kissed him before asking,

"How did it go?"

"Yeah it was fine, nothing to worry about I told you" Roman smiled at her,

"That's great, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" she offered,

"Sure" he said kissing her once more,

The two had a quick breakfast, well Roman did as she had already ate. Charlotte explained everything that happened to him.

"Damn, maybe I should check up on Seth, check he's alright" Roman suggested,

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" Charlotte agreed,

"I'll call him now and see if he wants me to come up"

"Okay well I'm gonna go back home to Sasha, see you later babe" she said before kissing him goodbye.

Roman closed the door behind her after and sighed putting his hands to his head, before sliding down the door to sit for a moment. He just needed a moment alone, to think, to truly understand what was happening. What he had just been told. He knew he shouldn't have lied but he hadn't fully accepted it yet. He had leukaemia. He had cancer.

The doctor told him that he needs to take a break from the WWE immediately and start treatment. Luckily, he had caught it before the tumour spread too much so the doctors were optimistic that they would be able to fight this but there were no guarantees.

He knew he had to tell Charlotte but Roman was a proud man. He didn't want Charlotte to worry or feel like she has to look after him. Roman could take care of himself and he knew she had enough on her plate with Sasha. Speaking of which Roman didn't have time to worry about himself, he had to worry about his friend.

Roman called Seth, when he answered Roman could hear the hurt in his voice. It was hard for Roman to even hear his friend like this he couldn't imagine seeing him like this.

"Hey man, I heard about what happened, are you okay?" Roman asked,

"Is Sasha with you?" Seth asked ignoring Roman's question,

Seth was worried sick he just had to know that Sasha had made it to Charlotte's and was safe.

"No she's at Charlotte's"

"Maybe I should go up there, sort this out" Seth said,

"I don't think right now that's a good idea, she needs some space just to think and calm down. Don't worry though I'm sure you guys will sort this out"

"I hope so" Seth sighed,

"Do you want me to come down there? Give you some company"

"Nah I think I'm gonna get a flight home and stay with my mum and family for a bit"

"That's probably a good idea man"

"Yeah, anyway thanks Roman, look after Sasha yeah" Seth told his friend,

"Always bro don't worry about that, look after yourself man" Roman said before the call ended.

Roman was obviously upset for his friends but the timing of the whole situation for him worked out great. It gave him an opportunity to avoid telling Charlotte about what the doctor told him as she was busy with Sasha. He did however have to tell Vince and the WWE about it and that he would need time off until he got better. Vince and everyone else who he had to tell were very supportive and told him to take all the time he needs, they also agreed they wouldn't utter a word to anyone as it was his business to tell. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Charlotte why he had time off work, he had already said he was fine so couldn't even say he was injured. He managed to buy himself some time and got Sasha, Seth and Charlotte off of upcoming live events for a while and next week's show as well as himself, so that it wouldn't look suspicious for at least a while longer.

Roman told Charlotte that he managed this and so they had almost two weeks until they had to go to work and everyone was happy about it. The four of them needed the break, they were working like crazy prior and they needed this time to sort out their heads. This also meant Roman had some time to start his treatment where Charlotte wouldn't realise as she would be with Sasha. And at least this meant Sasha wouldn't have to see Seth anytime soon.

* * *

Amy, Trish, Adam and Randy however were not so lucky and still had to work. It was Trish's turn and she was driving them from the arena to their next hotel which was roughly a 45 minute drive so she got lucky with a shorter journey. However, just her luck the radio stopped working.

"Hey Adam what happened to the radio?" Trish asked,

"Yeah I need a new car, it happens sometimes when it's too cold out"

"We're in Canada it's always cold" Trish replied,

"Yeah but it's even colder than normal so yeah, it will probably work by tomorrow"

"Well then you two better engage in conversation with me if the radio isn't working and Randy is asleep"

"I'm not asleep, I just was told not to talk, remember?" Randy smirked as Trish glared at him,

"Well Randy, how's things with Carmella?" Amy asked,

Trish kept her eyes on the road trying not to react knowing that Randy was looking at her,

"What do you mean?" Randy laughed,

"Mella was saying that since she came to Raw you two have been talking and seeing each other" Amy explained,

Randy laughed,

"What's so funny Randy?" Trish said annoyed at his cockyness,

"I've banged her a few times but that's it. I've also fucked several of the other new Raw girls, I hope they don't all think we're 'seeing each other'" he said using air quotes at the last part,

"Wow" Amy replied shocked,

"You're such a jerk" Trish said,

"You're only just realising that" Adam laughed,

"At least I'm honest, I tell girls exactly what they can expect from me before they get it. Not sure why they expect something different even though I tell them not to"

Trish rolled her eyes,

"I mean you're an asshole still but I get what you mean" Amy said,

"Really Ames?" Trish asked shocked,

"Not that I think it's right or I get it for me personally but it's better than him doing what he does being a jerk but pretending that he's all sweet and innocent like some people" Amy said indirecting a certain someone,

"And what some people do you mean?" Trish said defensively,

"People like Brock" Randy said smiling,

"I mean he's not wrong" Amy added,

"Brock isn't anything like Randy" Trish defended,

"Yeah he's worse" Amy said,

"Gotta agree there" Adam added,

"No he's not Brock is at least capable of feeling emotions and love"

"Oh so it was love he felt for you when he was fucking other girls behind your back?" Randy said sarcastically,

"Okay bit harsh Randy but Trish he's not wrong. Brock pretended he cared about you when he didn't, at least Randy doesn't pretend he cares he just openly admits he don't" Adam said,

"Yeah and he don't give false hope like Brock did, like he wants to change and settle down and all that crap when he knew all along he never wanted any of that" Amy said

"Whatever, let's just drop it" Trish said clearly not enjoying the three on one attack.

The rest of the journey was more silent. Adam and Amy exchanged slight conversation at the back but the undeniable tension caused a damper on it so they too just sat in silence for the majority of the ride home. Finally, they arrived back in their hotel rooms and everyone went straight to their room after that awkward ride.

Trish had a quick shower, brushed her teeth and changed into shorts and a top before finally getting into bed. Being in a hotel room in a double bed alone was not enjoyable for Trish. She was used to Brock being in there with her taking up most of the bed, well until he would leave in the middle of the night. But she missed the comfort of having a man in her room, she missed the embrace of being with someone else. She hated the dark lonely nights.

Trish was also a sexual being. She was horny. She wanted someone to be inside of her taking her to heights of pleasure and she wanted it to be Randy. She liked the fact that it was just raw sexual passion, no love or tenderness. Randy's only concern was pleasure and he sure achieved it.

She looked to the door contemplating whether to make her way to his room, she wanted sex and if he was willing to provide then what's the problem, especially given the quality and quantity of his product was amazing. But Trish would have to admit defeat and say that he was the best if she wanted that and she just wasn't willing to do that. She knew Randy would make her work for it. And she also knew it was risky business fucking about with Randy, too many girls get caught in his trap and end up heartbroken. And Trish knew she was no stronger then them to be the first to break that pattern, she wasn't the type of girl who could just have sex mean nothing. The type of girl to not get attached. To not want more then just the physical basics. But she wanted to be that girl so bad that her judgement was slipping.

"Fuck I need to snap out of this" she whispered to herself,

'Who needs a man?" she thought to herself. She grabbed her vibrator dildo and thought she can do this herself. She didn't need Randy for pleasure. She put it inside of her and eventually she was moaning with pleasure. It felt great - sure it wasn't the same as the real deal - but still it sure felt good. However, even though physically she was being satisfied and not by Randy, her thoughts were nothing but him. She pretended it was him and that turned her on even more. Finally she reached her climax and was trying to catch her breath. Trish knew if her mind didn't stop thinking about Randy being inside of her then she would need to be using this device more often than she was used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really is the only reason I updated this. Hope you guys enjoy, this may not be the Randy Trish chapter you guys want but patience is key. Anyway let me know what you guys think and please review if you want an update, also let me know what you want to happen next chapter a it's not written yet so you could influence it.

* * *

It had been a week since Sasha had been staying with Charlotte, well most of the time she was there by herself. Sasha liked the space though and Charlotte knew that, she didn't want to constantly be checked up on and she especially didn't want to feel like she was preventing Charlotte and Roman being normal. So Charlotte mainly stayed at Roman's like she typically would have before Sasha came.

Sasha still had not spoken to Seth yet. She didn't know truly what she wanted, she knew she didn't want it to be over with Seth but just right now she wanted to be alone.

She heard a knock on the door and her heart sank when she saw him for the first time in what felt like months. He looked as good as ever but it was clear he was tired, he looked saddened and just like her it was clear he wasn't in a good place. As much as she didn't like to see it she was glad he was hurting like she was. However damn he was still sexy.

"Hey" she said softly,

"Can I come in?" Seth asked,

"Yeah, of course" she moved to the side letting him in,

"So..." Seth started unsure what to say,

"So" she replied,

He let out a soft laugh,

"Wow I think this is the first time where we've been awkward around each other" he said,

"Yeah it's weird, I don't like it"

"Me neither" he paused,

"Listen Sasha I'm really sorry for what I said, it was a stupid in the moment thing that I didn't mean. I hope you know that"

Sasha gave a weak smile,

"I know"

"But you have to stop pushing me away. I know it's your body but this affects both of us, you're not the only one hurting"

"I know and that's what I don't want, I don't want to force you into a situation you don't have to be in"

"Sasha life is not easy or fair, different relationships face different tests, some have it easy and some don't but there's people out there that have it a hell of a lot harder than us and they make it through stronger because of it. I know this is tough now to deal with because we no longer have the ability ourselves to have kids but we can still have kids through other options. Its not over for us"

"I know but it's not the same"

"How do you know that Sash? Do you really think parents out there who have adopted or conceived through surrogacy don't love their child just as much as those who give birth in the conventional way?"

"No I'm sure they do but it's still hard"

"I know it is babe but it's okay, or at least it will be. Sasha we have so much to be thankful and grateful for. I mean we have each other and that's all I truly need. Anything else is just a bonus"

Sasha smiled,

"You're right and I do love you so much and don't want this to come between us. But..."

"But?"

"But just for right now I need space to come to terms with it. I don't want to get back together straight away and still be pushing you away because I'm still not truly happy. It wouldn't be fair. I need to work on me before I can on us"

Seth smiled at her,

"I get that and I respect that" he said taking her hands in his,

"Well I better be off, you know I'll be waiting at our home ready when you are" he said kissing her cheek as he walked to the door,

"Seth" she called out,

He turned around,

"I love you"

He smiled before saying "I love you too"

He closed the door behind himself and Sasha was left to her own thoughts. She smiled to herself. She felt better. It was nice to see him and just collect her thoughts. She knew she needed to love herself again before she can allow someone else to love her. She loved Seth more than anything and didn't want to push him away to a point where he don't come back. So to avoid that, a small break is just what they needed.

* * *

Over the nights Charlotte had been staying with Roman she started to notice something off with him. He never wanted to have sex which was unusual for Roman, he was quite the sexual man. He would always be gone early in the morning when she woke up, god knows at what time he left. He often left without telling her where he was going or giving some dodgey excuses that didn't add up and was always on the phone to someone but was so secretive about it. It was all related to his cancer treatment but she didn't know this as he still hadn't told her.

Charlotte started to think the worst and her thoughts became her own worst enemy. She was biting her nails anxiously waiting for him to return. She started pacing up and down.

'The bastard is cheating on me' she thought to herself.

She couldn't wait anymore. She called him but got his voicemail. So she called again, and again, and again for at least 5 minutes before giving up. Until eventually an hour later he returned home.

Roman entered the house and closed the door behind him, while Charlotte stormed towards him,

"Hey babe" he said as he turned around opening his arms to hug her,

but instead was greeted by a huge slap across the face,

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled,

"I called you like 20 times" she yelled,

"My phone was off, why is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay, I know everything"

"You know what?"

"I know about you Roman"

Roman's eyes widened,

"Know what?" he said nervously,

"Why you've been sneaking off everywhere, why you're never home, why your always having secret phone calls"

"Shit Char listen to me..."

"...oh my god so it's true"

"Char"

"How could you do this to me?" she screamed,

Roman's eyebrows furrowed,

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock,

"Of course I'm serious is that a joke Roman? How could you cheat on me?" she screamed with tears falling down her eyes,

Roman paused for a minute,

"Wait what?" he asked confused,

"I'm such an idiot" she cried,

"I'm so confused" Roman said putting his hand to his head,

"You're confused? I'm the one whose confused. I do nothing but love you and give you my everything, and you still do this to me. I don't deserve that"

"Char you're right you don't deserve that which is why I never could or would cheat on you" he said softly,

"Wait what?" she said also confused,

"Charlotte I've never cheated on you"

"What so now you're a cheater and a liar? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Char just listen to me..."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The whore you've been fucking" she yelled,

"I've not been fucking anyone besides you"

"What so you're calling me a whore?"

"What no of course not"

"What is it then, are you guys dating? Do you like her?"

"If you just listen for one minute..."

"...No you listen to me asshole, I don't deserve this shit, I'm Charlotte Motherfucking Flair and I am not gonna let no man disrespect me" she said starting to walk away,

"I fucking have cancer okay" he yelled loudly clearly frustrated,

Charlotte paused and he heart sank, she turned around slowly and walked back to him.

"What" she said softly,

"I have leukaemia. That's why I've been sneaking out I'm going to my treatment and the phone calls are just updates with my doctor"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked calmly,

"It's not something that's easy to talk about" he looked down,

She cupped his chin and lifted his head up to look at her,

"It's gonna be okay, I'll be here for you through it all"

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She kissed him softly on the lips. The two cuddled up by the fire pit and remained in each other's embrace until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a group shouted,

"Ahhh" Amy screamed as she shot up from her bed surprised,

It took a moment for Amy to grasp what was happening, she looked around her hotel room that she was sharing with Trish to also see Adam, Randy, Jeff and a few of their other close Raw friends also there. Her room was filled with balloons and a huge happy birthday banner. Trish was also holding a birthday cake.

"Well I guess it's time to sing to the birthday girl" Adam said,

"Wait" Trish said,

"For what?" he asked,

"FOR US" Sasha and Charlotte screamed barging into the room letting off party poppers which scared the life out of Amy,

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy screeched as she rushed out of bed to hug her friends,

"We're off work at the moment and thought we'd surprise you"

"Where's the guys?" Amy asked,

"Um Seth couldn't make it" Sasha said awkwardly,

"And neither could Roman, but they said to wish you the happiest of birthdays and to give you this" Charlotte said embracing Amy in a massive bear hug,

"What about Matt?" she asked looking at Jeff,

Jeff looked at her apologetically,

"He was meant to come up, maybe he will be here later" he answered although he wasn't sure,

"Yeah probably" she smiled weakly clearly a bit hurt,

"Now we sing?" Adam asked trying to cheer the mood up,

"Now we sing" Trish confirmed,

But before they could Amy blew out the candles,

"Thanks but no thanks"

"That's our buzz kill Amy that we know and love" Sasha smiled,

"Well open our present it's from all of us" Charlotte said pointing to Sasha and Trish,

The girls got her a plane ticket valid for a year, with hundreds of locations she could chose from.

"When we're all on holiday us four will take a girls trip wherever you want" Trish said,

"I love it thanks you guys" Amy hugged them all,

Jeff got Amy her favourite football team jersey which she loved and to her surprise Adam got her a gift too.

"Adam you didn't have to" she smiled looking at the gift,

"It's nothing special"

She opened it and saw a cd,

"I added all my favourite punk rock anthems that I thought you'd like, give it a listen when you can"

"I will do, thank you Adam" she said hugging him.

"No worries"

"Well anyway guys I need to shower and get ready for Raw tonight so everybody thank you but get the hell out of my room" she teased,

"Well we will see you at Raw and later tonight" Jeff said,

"Tonight?"

"Yeah we're going to a club tonight"

"Well I'll never say no to an excuse to get drunk" Amy said.

* * *

Everyone was tired after the show even Sasha and Charlotte who had just gone to watch. But everyone arrived back at the hotel and had two hours to get ready. The boys took this as an opportunity to have a fat nap then quickly get ready while the girls took the whole time to get ready. They were all getting ready together so they finally had the catch up they needed. Sasha told the girls about her and Seth's break and now that Roman was finally telling people the truth about his cancer, Charlotte could finally tell the girls.

"Oh my god Char that's so sad, I'm so sorry" Amy said,

"How's Roman doing?" Trish asked,

"He's pushing me away, i think he doesn't like seeming weak"

"This isn't a weakness" Sasha said,

"I know that and to me he's still superman but he is just feeling sorry for himself. But the doctors said they caught it early so it's most likely the treatment will be successful"

"Well that's great"

"Yeah I'm staying positive. Anyway Aimes you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah" she said insincere,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Matt hasn't messaged or anything"

"Maybe he's coming up to surprise you"

"He's not, Jeff got his dad to check up on him about an hour ago and he was passed the hell out"

"Damn, is he still using?" Charlotte asked,

"Yeah, I dunno what I'm gonna do"

"He needs help" Sasha said,

"You can't help someone that refuses it" Amy sighed,

"Well forget that ass for tonight, you're looking sexy and we are going to have fun"

"Yeah have fun and forget that my boyfriend forgot it's my birthday, whippee" she said sarcastically,

Trish's eyes enlarged awkwardly not really sure what to say,

"Drink?" she asked handing her the vodka bottle,

Amy took it and started downing it,

"Everyone ready I'm gonna order the cab?" Sasha asked,

The girls were all ready and all looked amazing.

Amy was wearing a red satin slim fitted dress with her hair done to the side as loose curls. Sasha was wearing a white lace bodysuit and mom jeans with her hair in a slicked back high pony. Charlotte was wearing ripped denim shorts and a pink bandeau top with her hair loose. Trish had dead straight hair and was wearing a little black dress.

* * *

The girls all arrived to the club fashionably late with everyone else already there. Sasha needed to pee the whole car ride there, for some reason she didn't think to go in the hotel. So Amy and Charlotte made their way to everyone while Trish went with Sasha to the toilets.

"Wow Amy, you look...you look great" Adam exclaimed,

"Why thank you" she said flicking her hair playfully,

"And so do you of course little Miss Flair"

"Always do Mr Copeland" she joked,

"Hey sorry we're late I needed to pee, hey everyone" Sasha said as her and Trish approached the table,

Randy was talking to Alexa Bliss and Carmella when he glanced in the girls direction as they approached them but he had to take a double glance.

'Wow' he thought to himself as he bit his lip looking Trish up and down,

Trish could see this in the corner of her eyes, she liked the way he looked at her. But she wasn't happy when he turned back and carried on talking to the other blonde bombshells.

"Who wants shots?" she asked the table to which everyone cheered,

Sasha, Jeff, Adam and Charlotte went up to the bar with her to help get the shots in. They got 100, and given there was at least 20 of them they knew these wouldn't last long.

The whole night everyone was laughing, Amy wasn't thinking about all her issues with Matt and neither was Sasha with Seth. Charlotte was in a good place with Roman but it was nice to let a little loose and not have to worry. And Trish with every shot she took the less control of her actions she had and the more she wanted Randy. She was just staring at him on the dance floor with about five women, he was loving it. She however was not.

Randy saw her staring and she quickly looked away. His Randy Orton smirk appeared on his face and he started to walk towards her.

"I'll be in my room until 4 am, alone. After that I won't be" he whispered in her ear,

"Why you telling me that?" she whispered in his,

"Just because if you're ready to admit something you know what time you have until, otherwise you'll embarrass yourself if I'm not there or worse there with someone else. Anyway I'm off, its currently 02:53, tick tock" he winked before saying good bye to everyone else and walking out,

"I think we're gonna head Sasha is quite drunk, need to put her to bed" Charlotte announced,

"Yeah I think I'm ready to call it a night too" Amy added,

"Same" Trish agreed.

It was about 03:07 by the time they arrived back in their hotel room. Amy was drunk and went straight to bed, not brushing her teeth, changing into her pjs or taking off her make up. Trish was also drunk but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do so she did all these tasks. By the time she did this it was about 20 past.

Trish knew Amy was a heavy sleeper, she could easily sneak out if she wanted to. But she also knew she shouldn't go.

Her mind was playing a game of tennis going back and forth on whether she should go to Randy's or not. She didn't want to have to admit defeat. She didn't want to have to beg for him. But she also did want him. Should she go and have the best sex of her life?

Should she stay here and avoid getting involved in a messy situation?

Should she let Randy win?

The back and forth battle in her mind took time to 03:56 and she really didn't have much longer to decide. She either had to go to his now and beg for him or she would have to stay and leave it, for at least one more day.

She didn't know what the right decision was.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the updates as I've said before it's what motivates me and with Corona I thought I'd try pick up writing again and work on this story as much as I can. Do still have exams tho sadly so hopefully will be more consistent once those are done.

I appreciate your ideas and feedback and will try see how I can possibly incorporate them in, I have an overall idea and key concepts that I want to happen in the story and will try slot things in if it doesn't conflict with my plans for it but I do want to try finish the story eventually and to a strong enough quality so obviously won't be able to do everything. So sorry if you suggest something and I don't do it but I will try where possible.

Anyway hope you enjoy this one and as always please like, review etc to show your support and let me know what you guys think xxxx

* * *

She had two minutes to decide if she wanted to get some tonight or not, if she didn't get up soon she'd have to wait for at least another day.

'Fuck it, it's not worth it" she thought to herself.

4:00

Randy was alone in his hotel room when the timer went off. He smirked to himself,

"Fair play Trish" he thought to himself giving her credit for resisting but he couldn't deny that he was disappointed,

He picked up his phone and looked at his contacts trying to decide which conquest he was going to go for that night, only stopping when he heard a slight knock on the door.

He opened the door to the person he had truly wanted to see that night.

"Well just about in time, cut it tight there Patricia" he said pointing to the clock which turned to 4:01 as he was speaking,

Trish decided it wasn't worth wasting time. She knew she was eventually going to cave into Randy so she thought the sooner the better. At least then she will get more pleasure out of it.

"Wasn't quite sure if you were worth swallowing my pride for" she let out,

"And what did you decide?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Indeed you are, so now Trish what does that mean?" he smirked,

"It means I want to fuck and you're my easiest option right now"

He let out a slight chuckle,

"Well I have plenty of options so why should I pick you?"

"Randy let's cut the crap, I know you want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you, let's not waste time"

"Well if you want to jump right in you know what you have to do"

Trish rolled her eyes,

"Me being here proves what you want to hear" she said annoyed,

"Yes but I want to hear it come from those pretty lips of yours" he tapped her lips cockily,

She took a deep breath rolling her eyes once more.

"Randy you're the bet technical sex I've ever had, you know what you're doing and you do a damn good job of it" she paused,

"...But having sex with someone you love is a whole different experience to someone you don't feel anything for. So honestly the best sex I've ever had wasn't with you...our emotional connection is 0/10. But for the physical scoreboard you're at the top"

"Well the physical is all I really care about so thank you I appreciate that, my ego is officially restored"

"So we gonna do this?" Trish asked,

He again chuckled slightly,

"Come on Trish, we both know it's not gonna be that easy now"

"I said what you wanted me to"

"Yeah but you haven't proved it. Show me how much you want me to give it to you"

"Please Randy..."

"...Please yes that's good, beg me"

"I don't need to beg if you want to fuck me which I'm pretty sure you do, I wouldn't push it"

"Actually you do"

"Actually I do what?" she asked confused,

"Need to beg me"

"You're kidding right?"

"Trish we both knew I wasn't gonna let you off that easy, the sooner you start the sooner I'll be inside of you" he smirked,

Hearing Randy say that turned her on. He was right. She knew she was gonna have to beg for him, she was just hoping his horniness would surpass his arrogance. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Can you let me inside at least, I don't want the whole corridor hearing this"

"Fine" he moved to the side letting her in.

"Randy I'm horny. I want to be fucked and I want it to be by you" she said kicking off her slippers,

"Better" he smirked,

"I want you to be inside of me right now, no actually I think I need it... I need to feel all of you, all inches and there's a lot" she said dropping her dressing robe to the ground revealing her naked body,

He bit his lips trying not to get too excited. Her body was incredible but he wanted more. His ego was being stroked but now so was his penis as her hand cupped his increasing bulge over his boxers.

"And by the way when I say I want you inside of me, I don't mean inside my pussy. I want to taste you" she said seductively sucking her fingers,

"Oh fuck" he let out softly, the thought of his dick inside her mouth turned him on.

"Actions speak louder than words though right" she whispered in his ear before kneeling down on her knees in front of him,

Trish pulled down his boxers revealing his enlarged penis. She licked her lips as she made eye contact with him before looking back in front of her. Trish licked the tip before she engulfed his penis in her mouth, she deep throated his large dick like it was easy. Making sure to give his balls the appropriate attention too. Randy grabbed her by the head pushing himself further into her mouth. As she got faster he couldn't hold in his moans. He started to feel like he was going to release so quickly pulled her off. He didn't want to finish quite yet, he wanted to feel her insides first.

"Please Randy, fuck the hell out of me" she begged as she stood up,

"With pleasure" he let out,

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, before entering her roughly,

"Oh fuck" she let out,

He really was huge.

"He immediately went fast and hard, thrusting back and forth on top of her. Her nails dug into him as she pulled for him to be closer to her. She rolled her eyes back in satisfaction enjoying every inch of him being inside of her.

"Oh Randy" she let out,

This further encouraged Randy to go even harder, he liked when she called his name. Randy couldn't help but release but he kept going knowing that Trish still had about ten seconds left until she climaxed. That's why Randy was so good, no matter what, he would always make sure the woman finished.

They both finally caught their breath after about ten minutes. Trish knew it was time for her to leave and she didn't want to be kicked out so before she outstayed her welcome she put on her robe and slippers.

"I just want to clarify, this don't mean anything. I enjoy sex as much as you do. That's all this is" she said sternly

"Well good because that's all it ever will be. I don't do love or relationships"

"I know and I would never want to be in a relationship with someone like you even if you were that type so we're good. Now thanks for that, was great fun but I better go" she said heading to the door

"Anytime" he said smiling as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Amy went downstairs to get some breakfast before they hit the road. She didn't dare wake Trish knowing it would be pointless as she would never miss a minute of sleep by choice, even if it meant missing food. She grabbed some food from the buffet, made herself some coffee and sat at a table.

"Hey stranger"

Amy looked up,

"Oh hey, how you feeling after last night?" she asked,

"A little hung over but I imagine you're feeling worse"

"Yeah I drank way too much last night, needed some food to sober me up"

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Adam why you even asking such a stupid question of course you can sit"

"So you excited to go back home, get a couple days off?" Amy asked,

"Yeah I need it, took way too many chair shots past few shows, yourself? Bet you're missing Matt"

"Yeah I am"

"Shame he didn't come for your birthday, he used to come to most shows why hasn't he been recently?"

"You know how it is, he's just really focusing on recovering from his injuries, trying to do all he can you know" she lied,

"Well hopefully he'll be on the road soon, sharing a bed with Trish probably isn't quite what you're used to"

"No it's not but I am living out every guy's fantasy so that's something" she laughed,

"I mean true some guys would love to be in your shoes"

"Some guys? Okay I shall adjust my previous statement, every straight guy's fantasy"

Adam laughed,

"I dunno Trish is beautiful don't get me wrong, if we weren't just friends and she said take me right here right I wouldn't say no...But I wouldn't say she's a fantasy of mine or even my type"

"Adam are you gay?" she teased,

"No but Trish is the typical hot cheerleader type or the girl next door you see in any movie. I like my girls a bit different, edgy, I dunno someone who has something about them"

"A weirdo?"

"A hot weirdo then yes" he agreed,

"Well that sounds kinda like me" she chuckled,

"Vain much" he teased,

"Well does it not sound a bit like me?"

He smiled,

"Well let's just say through out your whole Trish vs Lita rivalry, I was always team Lita... Think it was the thongs that did it"

Amy laughed as she playfully shoved his shoulder,

"Well thank you, us weirdos gotta stick together"

"Couldn't agree more" he smiled at her.

* * *

It had been awhile since Roman had started his treatment and although he was getting better, it had started to take a toll on him and his relationship. He was feeling weak and tired all the time so he was staying with Charlotte, with Sasha still. Not by choice though, Charlotte refused to leave his side and given her place was nearer to the hospital she thought it made more sense. But they seemed more apart than ever. Charlotte was trying her best to be there for Roman and wanted to look after him but he just kept pushing her away. He didn't want to be looked after, he was a grown man. It was like he was trying to find excuses to argue with her the past week but she was staying calm. He was starting to resent her even though he knew it wasn't fair.

It was just them two as Sasha was on the road again, which she hated. It was awkward without Charlotte given that she didn't have any of the girls with her as Amy and Trish are on the opposite brand and her and Seth still hadn't got back together. However, she was friendlyish with him but not having her close friends with her meant when things got awkward she didn't have much distractions to try reduce it.

"Babe are you even listening to me?" Charlotte snapped Roman out of his thoughts,

"Sorry what?"

"You need to eat Roman so you can take your pills" she moaned,

"I'm not hungry"

"Well you have to eat" she said picking up the spoon to feed him,

"I can feed myself Char" he yelled,

"Hey don't yell I'm just trying to help"

"Well I don't need your help" he shouted as he picked up the plate and threw it against the wall,

Charlotte jumped slightly at the sound of the plate shattering and looked at him shocked at his sudden outburst.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him as she went to go clean up the mess,

"What's wrong with me?" I have Cancer Charlotte"

"That's not what I meant" she said rolling his eyes at his constant pity parties,

He took a deep breath as tears formed in his eyes,

"Hey it's okay" she softened as she went to him,

"NO IT'S NOT" he yelled as he stood up and threw her hands away from him,

"I'm sick of feeling like a liability to you. That I'm some child you have to look after"

"You're my boyfriend Roman, we're partners. We take care of each other when times get tough"

"I don't want you to take care of me"

"Listen I know you think you're some big dog and you can take care of yourself and do everything alone but the truth of the matter is right now you can't..."

"...You don't think I know that?"

"So what are you trying to achieve here?" she asked confused,

"All I know is I don't want you to have to put your life on because of me. You haven't been to work in god knows how long. I don't want you stuck here taking care of me..."

"...I'm not stuck anywhere Roman. This is what relationships are about"

"No they're not. Relationships aren't one sided...Relationships are give and take but I'm just taking...I don't know how long this is going to last and I can't have you wasting your life taking care of me for god knows how long because you feel like you have to"

"Roman you're being silly, you're getting better anyway this isn't going to last forever"

"But it might last a very long time, I might get it again I don't know but I just don't want to be a burden to anyone. I'm used to looking after myself I don't like you having to do it

"But I want to..."

"But I don't want you to..."

"If I don't who will? Do you really think you're superman to be able to do everything on your own?"

"Charlotte I have cancer, I'm not incapable of doing things for myself, you just seem to think I am"

"Oh wow" she scoffed,

"I want to try do some things on my own and the things I can't I do have an actual mother who can do those things, unless you've forgotten that you're not her"

"You know what Roman you're such an ass sometimes"

"Listen Charlotte I'm sorry, I'm grateful for all your help and I love you for it but I'm just sick of feeling like your child instead of your boyfriend"

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry" he exclaimed,

"Roman don't"

"Charlotte I need a break"

"A break? No Roman you don't get to pick and choose what times you want to be in a relationship"

"I love you Char, when I'm better..."

"We're either together forever or we're not Roman"

"I can't be with you right now I'm sorry"

Tears dropped down from her face but she remained with a straight face trying not to crumble beneath her feet.

"If you walk out that door, we're done Roman. Not just for now but when you're healthy too"

"Charlotte please I love you with all my heart I just need some space"

"I mean it, you make whatever decision you want with that... But if you only want to be with me during the good times and think running away when it gets tough is the kind of relationship I want to be in you're wrong"

"I'm sorry I just have to go" he said with tears also falling down his face.

They both looked at each other heart broken , they both we're completely in love with each other. But Roman was weak. Not from the cancer itself but the vulnerability it forced out of him. He hated to seem weak. But the one person who he should be able to feel weak to is Charlotte but he just couldn't. He was an alpha male type, a Samoan that was used to taking care of his loved ones, protecting them, not the other way around.


End file.
